Les Shaman Miserables
by Satine89
Summary: The strangest crossover ever concieved - Les Miserables with the Shaman King cast... makes for an interesting read, though... PG-13 for sexual content, language, violence and angst.
1. Default Chapter

Prologue

Les Shaman Miserables

The chain gang – a torture unlike most of the French ever knew. The horrible slavery endured was painful enough, but when that green-haired, heartless veteran Lyvert was watching over you, the chain gang became positively fatal.

That day, in 1815, two of Lyvert's associates in the police force watched and beat upon five convicts working very hard, so hard that they began to bleed.

_"Look down, look down, don't look them in the eye," _Lyvert's associates chanted. _"Look down, look down, you're here until you die."_

_"The sun is strong, it's hot as Hell below!" _one convict cried, his face contorted in pain. An officer kicked him.

_"Look down, look down, there's twenty years to go," _the officer sneered.

_"I've done no wrong! Sweet Jesus hear my prayer!" _another man cried, his clothes torn and his hands clasped together in prayer.

_"Look down, look down, Sweet Jesus doesn't care."_

_"I know she'll wait, I know that she'll be true!" _the third convict yelled.

_"Look down, look down, they've all forgotten you."_

_"When I get free, you won't see me here for dust!" _the fourth convict threatened. The officers continued to just beat and kick the convicts.

_"Look down, look down, don't look them in the eye…"_

The fifth convict looked as though he had been on the gang for a very long time, and he was very weathered and dirty. _"How long, oh Lord, until you let me die?"_

_"Look down, look down, you'll always be a slave… look down, look down, you're standing in your grave," _the officers echoed.

The various threats and screams stopped. The officers and the convicts looked up to see the hardened face, green hair, and spectacular light green eyes of Lyvert.

All work stopped. Lyvert's black coat and white dress shirt billowed in the brief wind. Lyvert looked to the officers.

_"Now bring me prisoner 24601," _he asked in an oddly delicate voice. The officers quickly brought him the fifth convict. The convict moved some black hair out of his intense eyes.

_"Your time is up and your parole's begun," _Lyvert explained. _"You know what that means?"_

_"Yes it means I'm free," _the convict sighed, a small smile on his face.

_"No! It means you get your yellow of ticket of leave. You are a thief!" _Lyvert accused.

_"I stole a loaf of bread," _the prisoner countered.

_"You robbed a house!"_

_"…I broke a windowpane." _The prisoner looked at Lyvert. _"My sister's child was close to death. We were starving –"_

_"You'll starve again!" _Lyvert interrupted forcefully. _"Unless you learn the meaning of the law!"_

_"I know the meaning of those nineteen years a slave…" _the fifth criminal glared at Lyvert. _"Of the law."_

Lyvert turned his back to the prisoner. _"Five years for what you did, the rest because you tried to run! Yes, 24601 –"_

_"My name is Jean Paijean!" _the prisoner intruded angrily.

Lyvert snickered malevolently and turned back to Jean Paijean. _"And I am Lyvert. Do not forget my name – do not forget me, 24601!"_

As Lyvert beckoned for the officers and the chain gang to follow him, they chanted, _"Look down, look down, you'll always be a slave. Look down, look down, you're standing in your grave…"_

Paijean smirked somewhat, and then looked at a puddle of water below him.

_"Freedom is mine. The earth is still," _Paijean breathed. _"I feel the wind… I breathe again. And the sky clears… the world is waking."_

Paijean cupped some water from the puddle in his hands, and then drank the fresh water. _"Drink from the pool – how clean the taste! Never forget the years, the waste… nor forgive them for what they've done."_

_"They are the guilty, every one," _Paijean sighed, as doors began to open on the houses, and the square filled with people as the sun gently rose.

_"The day begins… and now let's see what this new world will do for me!"_

Paijean found work with a farmer. There, he toiled diligently with the farmer's other workers, doing much better work than them and doing it faster. However, at the end of the day, the farmer only gave him half salary, as opposed to what the other men received.

_"You'll have to go, I'll pay you off for the day. Collect your bits and pieces there and be on your way," _the farmer told Paijean as he handed Paijean the coins.

Paijean frowned. _"You have given me half what the other men get! This handful of tin wouldn't buy my sweat!"_

One of the other workers scowled, looking at the yellow ticket-of-leave. _"You broke the law, it's there for people to see. Why should you get the same as honest men like me?"_

Paijean saw the sun was beginning to set, and saw an inn, full to the brim with people. He knew he couldn't go there. And there was no way that anyone would let him into their houses.

_"And now I know how freedom feels," _Paijean shook his head. _"The jailer always at your heels – it is the law! This piece of paper in my hand, that makes me cursed throughout the land – it is the law! Like a cur, I walk the street, the dirt beneath their feet."_

Paijean sat down on a stoop, in front of a darkened house, when the Bishop Marco of Digne emerges from the doorway. Marco pushed a blonde strand of hair out of his eyes to see the weary Paijean.

_"Come in sir, for you are weary," _the bishop invited Paijean. _"And the night is cold out there. Though our lives are very humble, what we have, we have to share…"_

Marco led Paijean into his house, and sat him down at the table.

"_There is wine here to revive you, there is bread to make you strong. There's a bed to rest till morning – rest from pain and rest from wrong." _At first, Paijean was very conscious of how much he ate, but Bishop Marco insisted that he eat his fill – so Paijean did.

Paijean watched Bishop Marco take to his room, and Paijean looked at the table.

"_He let me eat my fill… I had the lion's share," _Paijean realized. _"The silver in my hand cost twice what I had earned in all those nineteen years – that lifetime of despair, yet he trusted me."_

Paijean snickered. _"The old fool trusted me – he'd done his bit of good. I played the grateful serf, and thanked him as I should… but when the house was still, I got up in the night."_

Paijean took a fine silver goblet off the table and stuck it in his pocket. _"Took the silver – and took my flight!"_

Paijean ran out of the house, towards nowhere in particular, when two constables grabbed Paijean and led him back to Bishop Marco's house. They knocked on the door, and the good bishop answered.

_"Tell the reverence your story," _the first constable instructed.

_"Let us see if he's impressed," _the second continued.

_"You were lodging here last night…"_

_"You were Bishop Marco's guest."_

_"And then out of Christian goodness," _the first constable pointed out, _"when he learned about your plight…"_

The second officer turned toward Bishop Marco. _"You maintain he made a present of this silver?"_

_"That is right," _Bishop Marco nodded. He turned to Jean Paijean. _"But my friend, you left so early… surely something slipped your mind."_

Bishop Marco gave Paijean two silver candlesticks, exquisitely designed and worth more than Paijean had ever made in his life. _"You forgot I gave these also. Would you leave the best behind?"_

_"So, Messieurs, you may release him," _Bishop Marco told the constables. _"For this man has spoken true. I commend you for your duty, and God's blessing be with you."_

Now the bishop turned to Jean Paijean, his eyes colder than before. _"But remember this my brother, see in this some higher plan – you must use this precious silver to become an honest man. By the witness of the martyrs, by the Passion and the Blood, God has raised you out of darkness – I have bought your soul for God!"_

The Bishop of Digne retreated to inside his house, and Paijean became frantic.

_"What have I done, Sweet Jesus, what have I done? Become a thief in the night, become a dog on the run…" _Paijean looked at the brick ground. _"And I have fallen so far! And is the hour so late that nothing remains but the cry of my hate – the cries in the dark that nobody hears – here where I stand at the turning of the years? If there's another way to go, I missed it twenty long years ago! My life was a war that could never be won; they gave me a number and murdered Paijean, when they chained me and left me for dead… just for stealing a mouthful of bread!"_

Remembering was painful for Jean Paijean, so he sat back down on the street. _"Yet why did I allow that man to touch my soul and teach me love? He treated me like any other, he gave me his trust… he called me brother. My life he claims for God above – can such things be? For I had come to hate the world – the world that always hated me."_

Paijean felt a tear drip down his face. _"Take an eye for an eye! Turn your heart into stone! This is all I have lived for; this is all I have known! One word from him and I'd be back, beneath the leash, upon the rack. Instead he offers me my freedom. I feel my shame inside me like a knife – he told me that I have a soul, how does he know? What spirit comes to move my life? Is there another way to go?"_

_"I am reaching, but I fall," _Paijean continued, standing up, clutching his yellow ticket-of-leave furiously. _"And the night is closing in… and I stare into the void, to the whirlpool of my sin. I'll escape now from the world – from the world of Jean Paijean –" _Paijean tore his yellow ticket-of-leave in half. _"Jean Paijean is nothing now! Another story must begin!"_

Paijean tore up his yellow ticket-of-leave into many pieces and left them in his palm, scattering them as he walked.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shaman King or Les Miserables...


	2. At the End of the Day

At the End of the Day

Les Shaman Miserables

Eight years after Jean Paijean began his parole, a bustling factory emerged in the small town of Montreuil-sur-Mer. Many people in the town needed this factory, for most of the town's goods and jobs came from it. The workers, however, were mostly poor.

_"At the end of the day, you're another day older," _they chanted. _"And that's all you can say for the life of the poor. It's a struggle, it's a war, and there's nothing that anyone's giving. One more day standing about, what is it for? One less day to be living!"_

The poor workers waited in line for their check. _"At the end of the day you're another day colder, and the shirt on your back doesn't keep out the chill! And the righteous hurry past – they don't hear the little ones crying, and winter is coming on fast, ready to kill. One day nearer to dying…"_

The foreman, Faust, stared menacingly at the workers from behind his table, with paychecks and money on the surface.

_"At the end of the day you get nothing for nothing," _he told them. _"Sitting flat on your butt doesn't buy any bread."_

_"There are children back at home," _one worker commented.

_"And the children have got to be fed," _said the worker and his friend together.

_"And you're lucky to be in a job," _the second worker told the first.

_"And in a bed!" _one of the women yelled at the pair.

_"So we're counting our blessings," _the workers sighed theatrically.

A pretty woman with green hair done up nicely walked up to the foreman, asking about pay, when Faust took her into his arms. The woman pushed away and walked off, a bit angered. Faust began to fume silently, handing over a check to a man grudgingly.

_"Have you seen how the foreman is fuming again?" _one redheaded woman worker, named Macchi, asked another worker. _"With his strange int'rests and his wandering hands?"_

The blonde woman Maddie was talking to, named Mari, nodded. _"It's because little Juntine won't give him his way – take a look at his trousers, you'll see where he stands!"_

A male worker, this one named Hao, agreed with the ladies. _"And the boss, he never knows that the foreman is always in heat."_

_"If Juntine doesn't look out," _Mari added. _"Watch how she goes, she'll be out on the street!"_

The workers stood in the long line, sighing and moaning. _"At the end of the day it's another day over with enough in your pocket to last for a week. Pay the landlord, pay the shop, keep on grafting as long as you're able! Keep on grafting till you drop, or it's back to the crumbs off the table! You've got to pay your way – at the end of the day!"_

Juntine held a letter in her hand, barely visible to anyone. However, a female factory girl with blue hair and a cigarette in her mouth, named Kanna, grabbed the letter easily from Juntine. Juntine tried to grab it, and ran out of line to follow Kanna.

_"And what have we here, little innocent sister?" _Kanna asked with a grin. _"Come on Juntine, let's have all the news!"_

Kanna opened the folded letter and read it aloud. _"Dear Juntine, you must send us more money, your child needs a doctor… there's no time to lose."_

Juntine grabbed the letter forcefully. _"Give that letter to me, it is none of your business. With a husband at home and a bit on the side – is there anyone here that can swear before God she has nothing to fear; she has nothing to hide?"_

Kanna jumped on Juntine, trying to grab the letter. A small scuffle broke out, and then the owner of the factory, Monsieur Madellee, pulled the two girls off of each other. Juntine held the letter close to her bosom, and Kanna's cigarette had been smashed indefinitely.

_"What is this fighting all about? This is a factory, not a circus!" _Madellee reminded the two. _"Now come on ladies, settle down. I run a business of refute – I am the mayor of this town."_

Monsieur Madellee turned to Faust. _"I look to you to sort this out. And be as patient as you can."_

As Monsieur Madellee turned and headed back into the main building of the factory, Faust sneered, _"Now someone say how this began."_

Kanna gladly volunteered. _"At the end of the day she's the one who began it! There's a kid that she's hiding in some little town. There's a man she has to pay, you can guess how she picks up the extra! You can bet she's earning her keep –" _Kanna's voice became one of extreme hatred. _"-_sleeping _around. And the boss wouldn't like it."_

_"Yes it's true there's a child, and the child is my daughter," _Juntine nodded. Her eyes were glassy, as if it pained her to remember. _"And her father abandoned us, leaving us flat. Now she lives with an innkeeper man and his wife, and I pay for the child – what's the matter with that?"_

The women of the factory saw this in a different way, however. _"At the end of the day, she'll be nothing but trouble! And there's trouble for all when there's trouble for one! While we're earning our daily bread, she's the one with her hands in the butter – you must send the slut away, or we're all gonna end in the gutter! And it's us who'll have to pay at the end of the day!"_

_"I might have known the bitch could bite," _Faust smirked wickedly, _"I might have known the cat had claws. I might have guessed your little secret. Ah yes, the virtuous Juntine, who keeps herself so pure and clean! You'd be the cause, I had no doubt, of any trouble hereabout – you play a virgin in the light, but need no urgin' in the night!"_

_"She's been laughing at you while she's having her men!" _Hao yelled, pointing at Juntine.

_"She'll be nothing but trouble again and again," _the women cried.

_"You must sack her today!" _Kanna screamed.

_"Sack the girl today…!"_

Faust still had the smirk on his face. Juntine backed away, knowing what was to come.

_"Right then," _Faust snickered. _"On your way!"_

Juntine fell to the ground, utterly devastated. Everyone left with their paychecks, as Juntine stared at the stone ground, as the place deserted in a flash.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shaman King or Les Miserables.

Character Notes: Yes, Lee Pailong is Jean Valjean. And since a few people asked me this (reviews and emails), Horohoro is indeed THernardier. But I won't tell you anything about Mme. Thernardier except that it's not Pilika.

About, Tao Jun as Fantine... if Pailong is Valjean, then Jun is Fantine! Perfection!


	3. I Dreamed a DreamLovely Ladies

I Dreamed A Dream/Lovely Ladies

Les Shaman Miserables

Juntine stared at the ground. _"There was a time when men were kind, when their voices were soft and their words inviting… There was a time when love was blind and the world was a song, and the song was exciting. There was a time… then it all went wrong."_

_"I dreamed a dream in time gone by," _Juntine confessed to herself, aware that no one would be listening to her plea. _"When hope was high and life worth living. I dreamed that love would never die! I dreamed that God would be forgiving! Then, I was young and unafraid – and dreams were made and used and wasted. There was no ransom to be paid, no song unsung, no wine untasted."_

Juntine felt a tear catch in her eye. _"But the tigers come at night, with their voices soft as thunder. As they tear your hope apart, they turn your dream to shame!"_

_"He slept a summer by my side," _Juntine cried, tears now flowing freely. _"He filled my days with endless wonder. He took my childhood in his stride – but he was gone when autumn came! And still I dream he'll come to me, that we will live the years together. But there are dreams that cannot be, and there are storms we cannot weather!_

_"I had a dream my life would be so different from this hell I live in! So different now from what it seemed – now life has killed the dream… I… dream…"_

Juntine was still sobbing lightly when five prostitutes set up shop near her spot. They hung up a sign, with prices and the word Lilly5 emblazoned on it. The people that appeared only at night were coming out, and Juntine hid amidst the shadows, in the corner, waiting for three sailors to leave. They were clearly customers for the prostitutes.

_"I smell women, smell them in the air!" _one sailor cried. _"Think I'll drop my anchor in that harbor over there!"_

Juntine cringed at the graphic analogy.

_"Lovely ladies, smell 'em through the smoke! Seven days at sea can make you hungry for a poke," _a second sailor yelled. Juntine made sure she was well hidden, so she wouldn't be mistaken for one of the prostitutes.

_"Even stokers need a little stoke!" _the third sailor concluded.

The Lilly5 were ready for the filthy men, however. _"Lovely ladies, waiting for a bite! Waiting for the customers who only come at night. Lovely ladies, ready for the call – standing up or lying down or any way at all! Bargain prices up against the wall!"_

Three of them, a redhead, a smaller girl, and a smart-looking one with glasses had left, leaving a blonde and another girl. Juntine walked out of her hiding place when a hag ambushed her.

_"Come here, my dear, let's see this trinket you wear. This bagatelle…" _the hag began, fingering a golden locket that was around Juntine's neck.

_"Madame, I'll sell it to you," _Juntine offered. The blonde stripper looked on curiously.

_"I'll give you four," _the hag offered.

_"That wouldn't pay for the chain!" _Juntine cried angrily.

_"I'll give you five. You're far too eager to sell," _the hag noted. _"It's up to you."_

_"It's all I have," _Juntine admitted.

_"That's not my fault – no more than five," _the hag agreed as she put five francs into Juntine's outstretched palm. _"My dear, we all must stay alive."_

Juntine took the locket off and gave it to the hag. In a flash, the hag left, leaving Juntine feeling rather awkward as the rest of the Lilly5 returned to their post and began chanting their advertising pitches.

_"Lovely ladies, waiting in the dark!" _they smiled and yelled. _"Ready for a thick one or a quick one in the park!"_

The blonde prostitute stood up. _"Long time, short time, any time, my dear! Cost a little extra if you want to take all year!"_

Juntine tried to get out of the sleazy neighborhood, but an old woman stopped her.

_"What pretty hair," _the woman sighed. _"What pretty locks you've got there… What luck you got. It's worth a centime, my dear. I'll take the lot!"_

_"Don't touch me! Leave me alone!" _Juntine cried. The Lilly5 were now looking on with great interest.

_"Let's make a price," _the old woman offered. _"I'll give you all of ten francs… just think of that."_

_"It pays a debt," _Juntine confessed.

_"Just think of that."_

_"What can I do?" _Juntine asked herself. _"It pays a debt. Ten francs may save my dear Annette!"_

The three sailors came back, as Juntine was being led away by the old woman.

_"Lovely lady, fastest on the street," _one nodded. _"Wasn't there three minutes – she was back up on her feet."_

_"Lovely lady, what yer waiting for?" _another inquired. _"Doesn't take a lot of savvy just to be a whore. Come on lady – what's a lady for?"_

Juntine emerged from the house. Her lovely hair was cut very short, and even though she still looked great, she felt hopelessly lost.

The redheaded prostitute nudged the blonde whore in the shoulder. _"Sharona, give me the dirt, who's that bit over there?"_

_"A bit of a skirt. She sold her hair," _Sharona explained.

_"She's got a kid," _the tiny one said. _"Sends her all that she can."_

The redheaded girl nodded. _"I might have known. There always is some man. Lovely lady, come along and join us! Lovely lady!"_

Juntine tried to run, but Sharona grabbed her arm. Juntine froze. _"Come on, dearie, why all the fuss? You're no grander than the rest of us. Life has dropped you at the bottom of the heap – join your sisters!"_

_"Make money in your sleep," _the small girl nodded offhandedly.

Juntine looked at the sailors, who had just been watching the act with a dropped jaw. Juntine uneasily walked towards one.

_"That's right, dearie," _Sharona smiled, _"let him have the lot."_

_"That's right, dearie," _the redhead agreed. _"Show him what you've got."_

The Lilly5 started their endless sales pitch again. _"Old men, young men, take em as they come! Harbor rats and alley cats and every kind of scum! Poor men, rich men, leaders of the land – see them with their trousers off, they're never quite as grand! All it takes is money in your hand!"_

The Lilly5 suddenly began to say something more solemn than before. _"Lovely ladies, going for a song… got a lot of callers, but they never stay for long…"_

Juntine sighed, starting to walk off with one of the sailors. _"Come on, Captain, you can wear your shoes. Don't it make a change to have a girl who can't refuse? Easy money lying on a bed, just as well they never see the hate that's in your head."_

_"Don't they know they're making love to one already dead?!" _Juntine cried to the Lilly5 before she walked off with the sailor.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shaman King or Les Miserables.

Character Notes 2: The Lilly5 were the first people I 'cast' in this strange fiction. They fit the role perfectly, but if I offended a Lilly5 fan, sorry! And I finally reveal the identity of Cosette... yep, Anna Kyoyama. Ren wouldn't be Cosette, actually, he's (censored)


	4. Juntine's ArrestThe Cart

Juntine's Arrest/The Cart

Les Shaman Miserables

Juntine had just come back from her first 'appointment' when a very influential naval captain, Ryutabois, came to the Lilly5's booth. He noticed Juntine immediately.

_"Here's something new… I think I'll give it a try. Come closer, you, I like to see what I buy." _Ryutabois grabbed Juntine's waist, and Juntine was reminded of the foreman. She felt violated, even though now she was a prostitute. _"The usual price for just one slice of your pie…"_

_"I don't want you," _Juntine sighed, _"No, no, monsieur, let me go."_

_"Is this a trick?" _Ryutabois hissed. _"I won't pay more."_

Juntine shook her head. _"No, no, sir, not at all."_

_"You've got some nerve, you little whore, you've got some gall!" _Ryutabois yelled. _"It's the same with a tart as it is with a grocer – the customer sees what he gets in advance! It's not for the whore to say 'yes sir' or 'no sir' – it's not for the harlot to pick and to choose, or lead me to a dance!"_

Ryutabois hit Juntine in the stomach with his cane, and Juntine slapped his face, making Ryutabois bruise lightly. The Lilly5 found the show both shocking and amusing, but Juntine was seething.

_"I'll kill you, you bastard, try any of that!" _Juntine yelled. _"Even a whore who has gone to the bad won't be had by a rat!"_

Ryutabois was very angry with Juntine, so he played a trump card. _"By Christ, you'll pay for what you've done! This rat will make you bleed, you'll see! I guarantee I'll make you suffer for this disturbance of the peace, for this insult to life and property!"_

_"I beg you, don't report me sir," _Juntine whimpered quietly, the full effect of what she had done sinking in. _"I'll do whatever it may take…"_

_"Make your excuses to the police," _Ryutabois smirked as Lyvert came running onto the scene, flanked by a constable. Juntine gasped.

_"Tell me quickly – what's the story? Who saw what and why and where? Let him give a full description; let him answer to Lyvert!" _Lyvert looked around, at Juntine, the Lilly5, a few shady characters lurking around, and the upstanding Captain Ryutabois. _"In this nest of whores and vipers, let one speak who saw it all. Who laid hands on this good man hear? What's the substance of this brawl?"_

Ryutabois had a small smirk on his face, and before any of the Lilly5 could explain, he said, _"Lyvert, would you believe it? I was crossing from the park when this prostitute attacked me! You can see she left her mark."_

_"She will answer for her actions," _Lyvert assured Ryutabois, _"when you make a full report. You may rest assured, M'sieur, that she will answer to the court."_

_"There's a child that sorely needs me," _Juntine pleaded. _"Please, M'sieur, she's about that high. Holy God, is there no mercy? If I go to jail, she'll die!"_

Lyvert looked upon Juntine, his face one of disgust. _"I have heard such protestations every day for twenty years. Let's have no more explanations – save your breath and save your tears. Honest work, just reward – that's the way to please the lord!"_

Juntine's head fell. She would surely go to jail. She gave a despairing cry, and Lyvert's constables grabbed her. Juntine looked pallid, and she could barely breathe. Juntine knew it was from Ryutabois' cane, but she couldn't say anything – the pain was that bad.

Emerging from the shadows was Monsieur Madellee. _"A moment of your time, Lyvert, I believe this woman's tale. You've done your duty, let her be – she needs a doctor, not a jail!"_

Lyvert was a bit shocked. _"But Monsieur Mayor –"_

_"Can this be?" _Juntine managed to gasp. Madelee turned to Juntine and began his plea to Lyvert anew.

_"Where will she end – this child without a friend?" _he asked rhetorically. _"I've seen your face before, show me some way to help you. How have you come to grief in a place such as this?"_

_"Monsieur, don't mock me now, I pray," _Juntine breathed, her voice faint. _"It's hard enough I've lost my pride. You let your foreman send me away; yes, you were there, and turned aside. I never did no wrong."_

_"Is it true, what I have done?" _Madellee asked Juntine.

_"My daughter's close to dying…" _Juntine was having trouble breathing.

_"…to an innocent soul?"_

_"If there's a God above…"_

_"Had I only known then…"_

_"…He'd let me die instead."_

_"In His name my task has just begun," _Madellee cried. _"I will see it done!"_

_"But Monsieur Mayor –" _Lyvert protested.

_"I will see it done!"_

Lyvert tried to go after Madellee as he trudged off. _"But Monsieur Mayor –"_

_"I will see it DONE!"_

Suddenly some voices cried out in the darkness, _"Look out! It's a runaway cart!"_

A giant crowd had gathered, so when Monsieur Madellee and Lyvert came to the scene, the crowd parted.

_"Look at that!" _they cried. _"Look at that! It's Kanna Fauchelevant! Don't approach! Don't go near at the risk of your life! She is caught by the wheel! Oh, the pitiful woman! Stay away – turn away! There is nothing to do! There is nothing to do!"_

_"Is there anyone here," _Madellee asked, _"who will rescue the woman? Who will help me to shoulder the weight of the cart?"_

_"Don't go near her, Mr. Mayor!" _the voices cried in anguish. _"The load is heavy as hell! The woman's a goner for sure – it'll kill you as well!"_

Madellee didn't listen, and went over to the cart and lifted it up off of Kanna's legs. Kanna's eyes brimmed with tears, even though her legs were bloody and crushed. The crowd pulled Kanna in with them, making sure not to hit her legs to hard. Before the crowd could pull Kanna away, she turned to face Madellee.

_"M'sieur le Mayor, I have no words," _Kanna breathed frailly. _"You come from God – you are a saint."_

As the townsfolk rejoiced at the saving of Kanna Fauchelevant, Lyvert turned to Madellee, utterly shocked.

_"Can this be true?" _Lyvert mused. _"I don't believe what I see! A man your age to be as strong as you are! A mem'ry stirs… from years ago, a man that broke his parole. He disappeared." _Lyvert suddenly realized he was accusing the mayor of some odd things. _"Forgive me sir – I would not dare!"_

_"Say what you must," _Madellee pressed, _"don't leave it there."_

Lyvert sighed, and then continued his story. _"I have only known one other who can do what you have done. He's a convict from the chain gang; he's been ten years on the run. But he couldn't run forever; we have found his hideaway, and he's just been rearrested – and he comes to court today. Well, of course now he denies it, you'd expect that of a con. But he couldn't run forever – no, not even Jean Paijean!"_

Madellee felt his heart sink in his chest. _"You say this man denies it all, and gives no sign of understanding or repentance? You say this man is going to trial, and that he's sure to be returned to serve his sentence? Come to that, can you be sure that I am not your man?"_

_"I have known the thief for ages," _Lyvert assured Madellee. _"Tracked him down through thick and thin. And to make the matter certain, there's the brand upon his skin. He will bend, he will break – this time there is no mistake."_

Lyvert left, leaving Monsieur Madellee all by himself in the square.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shaman King or Les Miserables.

Character Notes: I know I offended the Ryu fans with this one… But I thought that maybe he could be Thernardier, but he didn't fit that character very well… and I'm not a very big Ryu fan, so… he ends up as a slime that likes whores! (Wait, this was true before…)

Character Notes 2: About the question, 'what happened to the pimp?' I made Sally (of the Lilly5) the pimp because I wanted to use Opachao then realized... how old is Opachao?? (sweat drops)

A/N: Yes, Kiyuu-chan called my bluff (see reviews). I wanted to try to keep it a secret… but one thing I'll never tell you is who Mme. Thernardier is – until that chapter appears! Mwahahaha!

Boris Grishenko: Isn't that just a bit creepy…?


	5. Who Am I?

Who Am I?

Les Shaman Miserables

Monsieur Madellee stared at the ground. Lyvert had just said that Jean Paijean had been recaptured – but Madellee knew that to be false. _"He thinks that man is me; he knew him at a glance! The stranger he has found – this man could be my chance! Why should I save his hide? Why should I right this wrong, when I have come so far and struggled for so long?"_

_"If I speak, I am condemned," _Madellee, also known as Jean Paijean, mused. _"If I stay silent, I am damned."_

_"I am the master of hundreds of workers – they all look to me. How can I abandon them? How would they live if I am not free? If I speak… I am condemned… if I stay silent… I am damned…"_

Jean Paijean stood up and leaned against a pillar. _"Who am I? Can I condemn this man to slavery; pretend I do not feel his agony? This innocent who bears my face who goes to judgment in my place – who am I? Can I conceal myself for everyone; pretend I'm not the man I was before? And must my name until I die be no more than an alibi? Must I lie? How can I ever face my fellow men? How can I ever face myself again? My soul belongs to God I know – I made that bargain long ago! He gave me hope when hope was gone. He gave me strength to journey on!"_

Paijean suddenly knew what he had to do. He ran from the square, as fast as he could, to the trial, where the judge, Lyvert, and the man that bore Paijean's face stared at him, alarmed by the sudden outburst.

_"Who am I?" _Paijean asked rhetorically. _"Who am I? I'm Jean Paijean!"_

Paijean unbuttoned his shirt to show the brand upon his chest. Lyvert jumped out of his chair, his mouth agape and his face as surprised as every man there. Their mayor, Monsieur Madellee, was a parole breaker.

_"And so, Lyvert, you see it's true. This man bears no more guilt than you! Who am I?"_

Paijean smiled. _"24601!"_

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Shaman King or Les Miserables.

A/N: I realize this is a very short chapter, but the next chapter combines two songs that work really well together!

And, IloveHorohoro... It's supposed to be PAIJEAN for this story! Duh! Lee Pailong has been changed into Valjean, so he's now Paijean!!!! (Sorry, please don't hurt me... but still, your review made me laugh out loud.)

And only two more chapters until we introduce Mme. Thernardier… this'll be fun… (not Meene. Try again!!)


	6. Juntine's Final Hour

Juntine's Final Hour

Les Shaman Miserables

Juntine was lying on a hospital bed, and she was fading fast. The blow had caused some internal bleeding.

Juntine smiled. Her hallucinations were growing frequent. _"Annette, it's turned so cold. Annette, it's past your bedtime. You've played the day away, and soon it will be night."_

_"Come to me, Annette," _Juntine whispered faintly. _"The light is fading. Don't you see the evening star appearing? Come to me, and rest against my shoulder…" _Juntine coughed, and then looked at her hand. She was coughing up blood. The blow was worse than she had thought. _"How fast the minutes fly away and every minute colder…"_

_"Hurry near," _Juntine breathed, _"another day is dying. Don't you hear, the winter wind is crying? There's a darkness, that comes without a warning – but I will sing you lullabies and wake you in the morning."_

Jean Paijean burst into the hospital room. He saw the pallid Juntine, and ran to her bedside.

_"Oh, Juntine, our time is running out," _he cried. _"But Juntine, I swear this on my life…"_

_"Look, M'sieur, where all the children play!" _Juntine cooed with a smile, obviously hallucinating again.

_"Be at peace," _Paijean sighed with a heavy heart, _"be at peace evermore."_

_"My Annette…" _Juntine whispered. She was breathing slower and heavier.

_"Shall live in my protection," _Paijean assured Juntine.

_"Take her now," _Juntine told him.

_"Your child will want for nothing."_

_"Good M'sieur," _Juntine murmured, _"you come from God in Heaven."_

_"And none shall ever harm Annette as long as I am living," _Paijean vowed.

_"Take my hand," _Juntine said softly, _"the night grows ever colder."_

Paijean held her bloodstained hand and felt a tear form in his eye. _"Then I will keep you warm."_

_"Take my child. I give her to your keeping," _Juntine stated. Her face was growing paler by the second. She was close to death.

_"Take shelter from the storm…"_

_"For God's sake," _Juntine ordered. _"Please stay till I am sleeping. And tell Annette I love her, and I'll see her when I wake!"_

Juntine gave Paijean one last grin, then her eyes closed and her chest stopped moving. Juntine had died. Paijean held back a sob when the door opened slowly. Paijean didn't see anyone enter.

_"Paijean, at last, we see each other plain."_

Paijean turned to see Lyvert, waiting for him. _"Monsieur le Mayor… you wear a different chain."_

_"Before you say another word, Lyvert," _Paijean yelled. _"Before you chain me up like a slave again – Listen to me! There is something I must do! This woman leaves behind a suffering child. There is none but me who can intercede; in Mercy's name, three days are all I need. Then I'll return, I pledge my word. Then I'll return…"_

Lyvert stared at Paijean incredulously. _"You must think me mad! I've hunted you across the years! A man like you can never change… a man such as you."_

Paijean and Lyvert began to argue.

_"Believe of me what you will!" _Paijean declared.

_"Men like me can never change," _Lyvert pointed out.

_"There is a duty that I'm sworn to do!"_

_"Men like you can never change."_

_"You know nothing of my life."_

_"No, 24601 –"_

_"All I did was steal some bread!"_

_"My duty's to the law – you have no rights."_

_"You know nothing of the world!"_

_"Come with me 24601."_

_"You would sooner see me dead!"_

_"Now the wheel has turned around," _Lyvert said vindictively.

_"But not before I see this justice done!" _Paijean yelled, looking at the dead body of Juntine.

_"Jean Paijean is nothing now!"_

_"I am warning you, Lyvert –"_

_"Dare you talk to me of crime?"_

_"I'm a stronger man by far."_

_"And the price you had to pay?"_

_"There is power in me yet!"_

_"Every man is born in sin."_

_"My race is not yet run."_

_"Every man must choose his way." _

_"I am warning you Lyvert!"_

_"You know nothing of Lyvert,"_ Lyvert told Paijean.

_"There is nothing I wouldn't dare."_

_"I was born inside a jail!"_

_"If I have to kill you here…"_

_"I was born with scum like you!"_

_"I'll do what must be done!" _Paijean cried.

_"I am from the gutter too!" _Lyvert pronounced.

Paijean noticed a chair in the corner, by Juntine's bed. He broke off a leg of the chair, and threatened Lyvert with it. Lyvert scooted back just a bit.

_"And this I swear to you tonight," _Paijean said to Juntine's lifeless remains.

_"There is no place for you to hide," _Lyvert threatened, walking closer to the manic Paijean.

_"Your child will live within my care," _Paijean swore.

_"Wherever you may hide away…" _Lyvert started.

_"And I will raise her to the light," _Paijean promised.

_"I swear to you, I will be there!" _Paijean and Lyvert yelled at the same time. Paijean saw that Lyvert had grown very close, and as he reached for a gun, Paijean thrust the chair leg onto his head. Lyvert was out cold.

Paijean made his escape, glancing at Juntine one last time.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shaman King or Les Miserables.

A/N: Next chapter… Anna SINGS! Actually, her voice is very lovely. And then we introduce… Mme. Thernardier… I eagerly await the pots to be thrown through my window…

Sorry about the late update. It was Christmas, K?

Character Notes: Okay, this song is what really made me pick Lyserg to be Javert. Because of the line 'I am from the gutter too', which reminded me of Lyserg's parent's death at the hands of Hao, which pretty much made him become 'scum like you (Paijean).'

And no REN IS NOT MME THERNARDIER! GOD PEOPLE...

(And for no reason, Satine glomps Ren.)

Ren: It's the middle of the afternoon --!


	7. Castle on a Cloud

Castle on a Cloud

Les Shaman Miserables

Annette slopped the mop across the wooden flooring, inside an inn in the town of Montfermeil. She stopped momentarily to retie her red headband that covered her dirty blonde hair, which had come undone as she worked. She was a drudge inside this inn, polishing, sweeping, scrubbing, and doing all the dirty work, basically.

Annette turned back to her mop, but then began to daydream. _"There is a castle on a cloud… I like to go there when I sleep… aren't any floors for me to sweep… not in my castle on a cloud…"_

_"There is a room that's full of toys," _Annette continued, abandoning the mop to take chairs off of the bar and set them on the ground with a deafening thud. _"There are a hundred boys and girls… nobody shouts or talks too loud… not in my castle on a cloud…"_

_"There is a lady all in white," _Annette imagined. She forgot all about the mop and the chairs completely. _"Holds me and sings a lullaby… she's nice to see and she's soft to touch… she says… 'Annette, I love you very much.'"_

_"I know a place where no one's lost… I know a place where no one cries… crying at all is not allowed… not in my castle on a cloud…"_

Distant voices began to sound. Annette gasped and grabbed her mop. _"Oh help! I think I hear them now!" _Annette looked at the dull floor and scrubbed even more furiously. _"And I'm nowhere near finished sweeping and scrubbing and polishing the floor!"_

A blonde woman, who was thin but a bit haggard looking, walked into the room.

_"Oh it's her!" _Annette cried. _"It's Eliza – Madame!"_

Eliza scowled. _"Now look who's here. The little madam herself, pretending once again she's been so awfully good. Better not catch you slacking – better not catch my eye!"_

_"Ten rotten francs your mother sends me!" _Eliza yelled, thrusting the coins in front of Annette before taking them away. _"What's that going to buy? Now take that pail –" _Eliza pointed to a pail in the corner. _"My little Mademoiselle, and go and draw some water from the well!"_

Eliza sighed. _"We should have never taken you in, in the first place – how stupid the things that we do! Like mother, like daughter, the scum of the street…"_

A little girl with pink hair, wearing a blue hat and clutching a heart-shaped board in her hand, walked in, her eyes bright with interest. Eliza smiled.

_"Tamanine, come my dear," _Eliza told Tamanine. She came forward. _"Tamanine, let me see you. You look very well in that new little blue hat. There's some little girls who know how to behave and they know what to wear. And I'm saying thank Heaven for that!"_

Eliza noticed Annette, still clutching the empty pail, staring longingly at Tamanine. Tamanine giggled.

_"Still there, Annette? Your tears will do you no good!" _Eliza bellowed. _"I told you, fetch some water from the well in the wood!"_

_"Please do not send me out alone," _Annette pleaded. _"Not in the darkness on my own –"_

_"Enough of that!" _Eliza interrupted. _"Or I'll forget to be nice! You heard me ask for something, and I never ask twice…"_

Tamanine walked up to Annette and gave her a shove in the right direction, literally – out the door and into the wood. Tamanine came back smiling, to which her father, Horodier, picked her up and told her that it was time for bed. Then, the inn began to fill.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shaman King or Les Miserables.

A/N: Okay, I KNOW that everyone is mad at me now. Eliza… as Mme. Thernardier!? Exactly what you DIDN'T think of! There is a method to this madness, and I'll tell you what that is in the next chapter, which is becominga bitch to write… (sweat drops) It won't be up for a day or two...

And Ren won't be introduced until a few more chapters… so that narrows it down to...!!


	8. Master of the House !

Master of the House --!

Les Shaman Miserables

The inn filled in. A group of rowdy drinkers began to pester Horodier first thing.

_"Come on, you old pest," _the drinker called Silva yelled.

_"Fetch a bottle of your best!" _the drinker named Kalim cried.

_"What's the nectar of the day?" _another drinker, this one named Goldva, asked.

Horodier ran to the table with a bottle of wine. Inside his head, he was muttering all sorts of off-color phrases. But out loud, he said, _"Here, try this lot – guaranteed to hit the spot, or my name isn't Horodier!"_

The drinkers became raucous once again, yelling their requests. _"Gissa glass of rum, landlord over here!"_

_"Right away, you scum," _Horodier muttered under his breath.

_"Right away, M'sieur!" _Horodier called in mock cheerfulness.

_"God, Pilika, this place has gone to hell," _a diner named Mikihisa complained to a younger woman.

_"So you tell me every year," _Pilika sighed.

_"Mine host Horodier," _another drinker (who was clearly a bit tipsy) named Tokagero began, _"he was there, so they say, at the field of Waterloo."_

_"Got there, it's true," _his friend, Bason, noted. _"When the fight was all through."_

_"But he knew just what to do," _Amidamaru (another guest) continued, _"Crawling through the mud, so I've heard it said, picking through the pockets of the English dead."_

_"He made a tidy score from the spoils of war," _Amidamaru's acquaintance, Kororo, moaned as she drained another shot glass, which was about as tall as her.

Horodier smiled. _"My band of soaks, my den of dissolutes, my dirty jokes, my always pissed at newts. My sons of whores – spent their lives at my inn. Homing pigeons homing in – they fly through my doors, and their money's as good as yours."_

_"Ain't got a clue," _Mikihisa muttered to Pilika, _"what he put in this stew. Must have scraped it off the street!"_

_"God, what a wine," _Pilika scowled. _"Chateau Neuf de Turpentine – must have pressed it with his feet!"_

_"Landlord over here!" _a large group of drinkers chanted. _"Where's the bloody man? One more for the road! Horodier, one more slug of gin!"_

_"Just one more," _Kororo smiled, clutching her glass. _"Or my old man is gonna do me in."_

However, Horodier was paying little to no attention. A new customer, this one a pretty girl named Morphine. Horodier led her to a seat.

_"Welcome, Madam," _Horodier cooed. _"Set yourself down, and meet the best innkeeper in town. As for the rest, all of them crooks – rooking their guests and cooking the books! Seldom do you see honest men like me, a gent of good intent who's content to be…"_

Horodier smiled as Morphine took a look at a menu. _"Master of the house, doling out the charm, ready with a handshake – and an open palm! Tells a saucy tale, makes a little stir – customers appreciate a bon-viveur! Glad to do a friend a favor, doesn't cost me to be nice. But nothing gets you nothing – everything has got a little price!"_

_"Master of the house," _Horodier continued in a slightly less audible tone, _"Keeper of the zoo, ready to relieve them of a sou or two! Watering the wine, making up the weight, picking up their knickknacks when they can't see straight! Everyone loves a landlord, everybody's bosom friend! I'll do whatever pleases – Jesus! Won't I bleed 'em in the end!"_

Now everyone joined in with Horodier, the general consensus being jubilant. _"Master of the house, quick to catch your eye, never wants a passerby to pass him by! Servant to the poor, butler to the great, comforter, philosopher and lifelong mate! Everybody's boon companion – everybody's chaperone!"_

_"But lock up your valises," _Horodier breathed with a smile as the door opened with a creak. _"Jesus! Won't I skin you to the bone!"_

Horodier greeted the newest customer, a man with much travel gear and the name of Chocolove, immediately.

_"Enter M'sieur, lay down your load. Unlace your boots, and rest from the road," _Horodier told Chocolove. Horodier tried to pick up Chocolove's bag, but he could barely drag it a few inches off the ground. _"This weights a ton, travel's a curse, but here we strive to lighten your purse. Here the goose is cooked, and the fat is fried, and nothing's overlooked till I'm satisfied…"_

Horodier retreated to the back room, where food was cooked, with his wife, Eliza Horodier. _"Food beyond compare, food beyond belief, mix it in a mincer and pretend it's beef! Kidney of the horse, liver of the cat – filling up the sausages with this and that…"_

_"Residents are more than welcome!" _Horodier cried as he exited the back room with a few plates of… ahem… food. _"Bridal suite is occupied! Reasonable charges, plus some little extras on the side!"_

_"Charge 'em for the lice," _Horodier murmured under his breath. _"Extra for the mice, two percent for looking in the mirror twice! Here a little slice, there a little cut, three percent for sleeping with the windows shut! When it comes to fixing prices, there are a lot of tricks he knows… How it all increases, all those bits and pieces – Jesus, it's amazing how it grows!"_

_"Master of the house!" _the inn erupted into euphoric song again. _"Quick to catch your eye, doesn't want a passerby to pass him by! Servant to the poor, butler to the great, comforter, philosopher and lifelong mate! Everybody's boon companion gives 'em everything he's got!"_

Horodier shook his head once he had turned away from the inn's table. _"Dirty bunch of geezers, Jesus! What a sorry little lot!"_

Now Madame Eliza walked out of the kitchen with all the drunkards, and began to tell a story to the group.

_"I used to dream that I would meet a prince," _Eliza sighed, thinking of a person she used to know. _"But God Almighty, have you seen what's happened since? 'Master of the house' isn't worth my spit! 'Comforter, philosopher' – and lifelong shit! Cunning little brain, regular Voltaire… thinks he's quite a lover, but there's not much there! What a cruel trick of nature… landing me with such a louse! God knows how I've lasted living with this bastard in the house!"_

Now, since everyone was drunk, no one really cared. So when Horodier rejoined the chorus, Eliza became a bit irritated.

_"Master of the house!" _the guests yelled in merriment.

_"Master and a half!" _Eliza retorted.

_"Comforter, philosopher –"_

_"Ah, don't make me laugh!" _Eliza cried.

_"Servant to the poor, butler to the great…"_

_"Hypocrite and toady and inebriate!" _Eliza scoffed.

_"Everybody bless the landlord!" _the chorus cooed in jubilance. _"Everybody bless his spouse! Everybody raise a glass!"_

_"Raise it up the master's ass!" _Eliza screamed.

_"Everybody raise a glass to the master of the house!" _the chorus cried, before going back to their old activities.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shaman King or Les Miserables.

A/N: I actually finished this one on schedule. I love surges of inspiration. (I had five different drafts of this stupid chapter…) Anyway, I'm back on schedule so expect an update.

Character Notes: Okay, there was a line that made me pick Eliza… at one point… every female – and even a male – was Mme. Thernardier. At first, I thought it would be funny to do a commentary on the Ren and Horohoro couple. But Ren fit so well as Enjolras (yay I love Ren!!). Then it was Meene and Horohoro (actually, Thernardier was always Horohoro, except once, when I thought about Lyserg and Marco), Pilika and Horohoro (I would have made them married instead of related), Jun and Horohoro (but Jun fit so well as Fantine), even Anna and Horohoro! But the line, "that I would meet a prince", made me pick Eliza because _we_ already met her prince… yep, the Foreman! I thought that the foreman was probably a rather nice person, but he had become bitter because Juntine/Fantine had rejected his advances. SO if Madam Eliza and Faust had met in this story… well, for one thing, it'd be COMPLETELY different…

(Wow, that was a long note.)

And I KNOW how pissed everyone is at me for picking Eliza. And about Tamanine's rudeness... when I saw the show, that's what the little girl did. Remember, little girl Tamanine is barely... four? She doesn't know what she's doing!

Ren is sexy!!

Ren: I'm not going to speak...


	9. Bargain of Treachery

Bargain of Treachery

Les Shaman Miserables

The inn had finally emptied, and Madam Eliza and Horodier were picking up after the ravaging retards that they had so willingly fed.

But then the door slammed open. A man was clutching little Annette's hand, and she appeared a bit happy, even though the brimming water bucket was weighing her down.

The man was Jean Paijean, and Paijean took that he should explain why he was clasping Annette's hand, judging by the look on Eliza and Horodier's face. Of course, the look on the Horodier's face was because they had forgotten Annette was out there.

_"I found her wandering in the wood," _Paijean explained. _"This little child, I found her trembling in the shadows, and I am here to help Annette. And I will settle any debt you may think proper – I will pay what I must pay to take Annette away. There is a duty I must heed; there is a promise I have made, for I was blind to one in need. I did not see what stood before me. Now her mother is with God… Juntine's suffering is over. And I speak her with her voice, and I stand here in her place! And from this day and evermore –"_

_"Let me have your coat, M'sieur," _Madam Eliza offered politely and rather quickly.

_"Annette shall live in my protection –" _Paijean tried to say.

_"You are very welcome here," _Horodier assured, also speaking quickly.

_"I will not forsake my vow -!"_

_"Take a glass," _Horodier urged.

_"Take a seat," _Madam Eliza offered, a bit less straightforward than her hapless husband.

_"Annette shall have a father now!" _Paijean cried. Annette was shocked. Someone was here to save her from the hole that was Horodier's inn?

Of course, Eliza and Horodier performed a perfect act.

_"What to do?" _Horodier asked in mock sadness. _"What to say? Shall you carry our treasure away? What a gem! What a pearl! Beyond rubies is our little girl! How can we speak of debt? Let's not haggle for darling Cosette!"_

_"Annette," _Eliza hissed.

_"Annette!" _Horodier corrected himself.

Jean Paijean looked at Horodier with a strange expression. Annette tried to figure out HOW Horodier could lie so blatantly. But Horodier continued. _"Dear Juntine, gone to rest… Have we done for her child what is best? Shared our bread, shared our bone – treated her like she's one of our own! Like our own, Monsieur!"_

Annette's eyes narrowed as Paijean spoke in reply.

_"Your feelings do you credit, sir," _Paijean said. _"And I will ease the parting blow."_

Paijean placed a few hundred francs on the table.

"_Let's not talk of bargains or bones or greed," _Paijean snapped. _"Now, may I say, we are agreed?"_

Now Eliza got into the act, seeing the money… but although she spoke the truth… with a lot of exaggeration…

_"That would quite fit the bill," _Madam Eliza sighed. _"If she hadn't so often been ill. Little dear, cost us dear, medicines are expensive, M'sieur. Not that we begrudged a sou; it's no more than we Christians must do!"_

Annette wanted to tell Paijean that she had only been sick once, and even though the medicine was indeed expensive, that was when she was about three. Now she was about seven.

But Paijean said nothing and instead placed more money on the table.

Eliza and Horodier stared at the money, and a dribble of sweat fell down his cheek.

_"One thing more," _Horodier and Eliza added in unison, _"one small doubt! There are treacherous people about… no offense. Please reflect. Your intentions may not be… correct…"_

Paijean was getting just a bit fed up with the Horodiers, so he slapped down even more money. Now there was a small pile of francs lying on the table.

_"No more words," _Paijean begged. _"Here's your price – fifteen hundred for your sacrifice. Come, Annette, say goodbye…"_

Annette waved at her dismal excuse for a father and her estranged, miserable mother. They waved back.

_"…Let us seek out some friendlier sky," _Paijean offered to Annette, still holding her hand gently. He turned to the Horodiers. _"Thank you both for Annette… it won't take you to long to forget."_

Paijean led Annette out of the inn. Annette gazed at the depressing cube she had lived in.

Paijean turned to Annette. _"Come, Annette, come my dear. From now on I will always be here. Where I go… you will be."_

"_Will there be children and castles to see?" _Annette asked excitedly.

"_Yes, Annette, yes it's true. There is a castle waiting for you," _Paijean promised.

The two of them walked off singing.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shaman King or Les Miserables.

A/N: If anyone is still reading this after the huge fall-out/Eliza thing, I want to apologize for all the grief I know I caused… (sweat drops)

Anyway, we're ready to launch into the underbelly of Paris. Be warned.

A/N 2: Sorry it took so long to get this up. I haven't been able to connect in days (neither has my family) and… well, that's why this is late…! Gomen! Gomen!

(bows frantically)

And Keiko... DON'T TAKE MY REN-CHAN FROM ME!!

Ren: Ren chan??? (sweat drops) Well... er...


	10. Look Down

Look Down

Les Shaman Miserables

Nine years later, in 1832, the city of Paris was infested with urchins. It had become teeming with life, and squalidly dreary. Beggars and prostitutes thrived in this underbelly.

_"Look down and see the beggars at your feet," _the urchins chanted. _"Look down and show some mercy if you can! Look down and see the sweepings of the street – look down, look down, upon your fellow man!"  
_A small child ran out into the streets. He was pretty banged up, with worn clothes and a playfully mature smirk. This child saw a prostitute he didn't already know, and walked up to the girl.

_"How do you do?" _the boy asked. _"My name's Maroche. These are my people; there's my patch." _Maroche pointed to a piece of dirt by an instable metal bridge. _"Not much to look at, nothing posh – nothing that you'd call up to scratch. This is my school, my high society! Here in the slums of Saint Michele, we live of crumbs of humble piety…"_

The prostitute slapped Maroche, and he muttered, _"Tough on the teeth, but what the hell…? Think you're poor, think you're free…? Follow me… follow me…!"_

Maroche walked away, still muttering about the impolite whore. The other beggars were still chanting.

_"Look down and show some mercy if you can! Look down, look down upon your fellow man!" _

The new girl stood defiantly, waiting for a customer, when an older woman named Kino walked up and observed the little eyesore. Maroche watched the scene from his pitch with glee.

_"What you think yer at?" _Kino screeched. _"Hanging round me pitch? If you're new around here, girl, you've got a lot to learn!"_

_"Listen, you old bat!" _the girl yelled, her orange hair flittering around in their dual pigtails. _"Crazy bloody witch! 'Least I give my customers some pleasure in return!"_

_"I know what you give!" _Kino bellowed. _"Give 'em all the pox! Spread around your poison till they end up in a box!"_

A pimp named Hao walked up to the stubborn prostitute. Once upon a time, the young prostitute and him had worked in a factory together. Not anymore.

_"Leave the poor old cow," _Hao sneered. _"Move it, Macchileine. Kino used to be no better till the clap got to her brain."_

_"When's it gonna end?" _the beggars asked the sky. _"When we gonna live? Something's gotta happen now or something's gotta give… it'll come, it'll come, it'll come, it'll come, it'll come…"_

Two students, who happened to be the two best-looking people that frequented the slums, Enjolren and Marioh, walked up a ladder to the unsteady bridge and looked out.

_"Where are the leaders of this land?" _Enjolren asked in desperation to Marioh. _"Where are the swells that run this show?"_

_"Only one man," _Marioh replied solemnly, _"and that's Chromarque, speaks for the people here below."_

_"See our children fed," _the beggars pleaded. _"Help us in our shame! Something for a crust of bread in Holy Jesus' name!"_

_"In the Lord's holy name," _Macchileine murmured, searching for a new pitch.

_"In his name…"_

Marioh listened carefully as Maroche whispered some vital information in his ear. Marioh turned to Enjolren and said, _"Chromarque is ill and fading fast – won't last the week out, so they say."_

_"With all the anger in the land," _Enjolren sneered, _"how long before the judgment day? Before we cut the fat ones down to size, before the barricades arise?"_

Enjolren, Marioh, and Maroche walked down the ladder, as Maroche shared some more tips to the two students.

_"Watch out for old Horodier," _Maroche warned. _"All his family's on the make. Once ran a hash house down the way – bit of swine and no mistake. He's got a gang – bleeding layabout – even his daughter does her share."_

Maroche pointed to a girl with pink hair, a heart-shaped shoulder bag, and wide eyes. Marioh and Enjolren turned to look at the girl's backside.

_"That's Tamanine," _Maroche explained with a sardonic smirk. _"She knows her way about… Only a kid, but hard to scare."_

Maroche didn't realize that Tamanine was listening with a sour face. Tamanine hit the back of Maroche's head, causing his hat to fall off. Maroche spat at Tamanine's feet.

_"…Do we care? Not a cuss… long live us… long live us…" _Maroche muttered as he picked up his hat. Enjolren saw that Maroche's head was bleeding, so Enjolren told Maroche to be still as Marioh stared around the pitiful place, and saw the very people Maroche had warned him.

_"Look down and show some mercy if you can… Look down, look down, upon your fellow man…"  
_Horodier was assembling his motley crew. All of them were gutter rats as he was, and all of them were pretty mad at the students. _"Everyone here, you know your place: Brujon, Babet, Claquesous… you, Montparnasse, watch for the law… with Tamanine, take care - you turn on the tears. No mistakes, my dears."_

Eliza Horodier stared at Enjolren and Marioh and sighed. _"These students on our street, here they come slumming once again. Our Tamanine would kiss their feet… nice to know that stays the same…"_

Tamanine was distracted from her father, however, when Marioh turned his soft eyes towards her. His brown hair swayed gently, and inside Tamanine felt ready to burst.

_"Hey, Tamanine, what's up today? I haven't seen you much about," _Marioh asked.

Tamanine smiled. _"Here you can always catch me in."_

_"Mind the police don't catch you out," _Marioh smirked. Tamanine looked at the books that Marioh was carrying and her smile grew wider.

_"'Ere, wotcher do with all them books?" _Tamanine inquired. _"I could have been a student, too. Don't judge a girl on how she looks – I know a lot of things, I do!"_

_"Poor Tamanine," _Marioh shook his head. _"The things you know you wouldn't find in books like these."_

_"I like the way you grow your hair," _Tamanine teased. Marioh raised an eyebrow.

_"I like the way you always tease," _Marioh said before he turned around to help Enjolren bandage Maroche up.

_"Little he knows," _Tamanine whispered. _"Little he sees…"_

A very rich gentleman (by the looks of it) and a teenage girl that must have been his daughter walked through the slums, and Madam Eliza sat down on her patch. Marioh was drawn to this new commotion, and went to Tamanine to ask about the circumstance.

_"Here's the old boy," _Eliza scowled. _"Hope he sees through the job and alerts the law…"_

_"Stay out of this," _Tamanine whispered to Marioh.

_"But Tamanine –!" _Marioh protested, but Tamanine interrupted him.

_"You'll be in trouble here," _Tamanine murmured harshly. _"It's not your concern… you'll be in the clear."_

Tamanine pushed Marioh away, but Marioh still wanted to know about the two.

_"Who is that man?" _Marioh asked to Tamanine, who was walking away.

_"Leave me alone," _Tamanine warned.

_"Why is he here? Tamanine -!"_

Marioh ran into the gentleman's daughter, and was caught by surprise. The girl looked up, her black hair band blowing slightly in the wind and her dirty blonde hair moving with it.

_"I… I didn't see you there, forgive me…" _Marioh managed to say to the girl.

Meanwhile, Horodier was sweet-talking the gentleman. _"Please, M'sieur, come this way, here's a child that ain't eaten today. Save a life, spare a sou, God rewards all the good that you do…" _Horodier stopped dead in his tracks, allowing a few stray pieces of blue hair to fall into his eyes.

_"Wait a bit… know that face," _Horodier realized. _"Ain't the world a remarkable place? Men like me don't forget… you're the bastard that borrowed Annette!"_

The gentleman, who was indeed Jean Paijean, tried to get away from Horodier, but Horodier grabbed his shirt, but the shirt ripped. Paijean looked down to see part of the number branded on his chest.

_"What is this?" _Paijean protested. _"Are you mad? No, Monsieur, you don't know what you do!"_

_"You know me," _Horodier nodded. _"You know me. I'm a con, just like you…!"_

Paijean and Horodier began to fight, Horodier's gang spread out, Enjolren and Maroche stopped their endless bandaging tirade, Eliza slapped her forehead, and Macchileine stared on in interest, being it was the first brawl she had seen.

Suddenly Tamanine's voice screamed, _"It's the police! Disappear! Run for it…! It's Lyvert!"_

Marioh stopped. He didn't know what to do, so he stayed near Annette (as we now know her to be), but Annette surely couldn't see him. Lyvert entered the scene, every bit as vengeful and estranged as nine years before.

_"Another brawl in the square," _Lyvert sighed. _"Another stink in the air… Was there a witness to this?"_

Marioh uneasily stepped forward. Lyvert nodded.

_"Well, let him speak to Lyvert!" _Lyvert demanded. Lyvert looked at Marioh and thought that Paijean was listening to him too. _"M'sieur, the streets are not safe, but let these vermin beware. We'll see that justice is done!"_

_"Look upon this fine collection," _Lyvert was saying to Paijean, who was looking for Annette. _"Crawled from underneath a stone! This swarm of worms and maggots could have picked you to the bone! I know this man over here; I know his name and his trade. And on your witness, M'sieur, we'll see him suitably paid."_

Lyvert looked up. Paijean and Annette had deserted, and not a person had noticed.

_"But… where's the gentleman gone?" _Lyvert asked incredulously. _"And why on earth did he… run?"_

_"You will have a job to catch him," _Horodier snickered. _"He's the one you should arrest. No more bourgeois when you scratch him than that brand upon his chest!"_

Lyvert looked pallid now. His constables didn't notice, for they were still searching for Paijean.

_"Could it be he's some old jailbird?" _Lyvert asked himself. _"That the tide now washes in… Heard my name and started running; had the brand upon his skin. And the girl that stood beside him – when I turned, they both had gone. Could he be the man I've hunted – could it be he's Jean Paijean?"_

_"In the absence of a victim," _Horodier asked, _"Dear Inspector, may I go? And remember when you've nicked him, it was me who told you so."_

Lyvert wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention. _"Let the old man keep on running… I will run him off his feet! Everyone about your business! Clear this garbage off the street!"_

Lyvert and his constables left the slums, and life resumed to a semi-normal state.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shaman King or Les Mis.

A/N: Yes. Most of the characters have been introduced now. I assume that everyone figured Manta would be Gavroche, Yoh as Marius was figured out quite some time ago by Kiyuu-chan, who also figured out that Ren was Enjolras…

Character Notes: Okay. Did anyone ELSE think, when they listened to the part of Look Down where Enjolras goes, 'before we cut the fat ones down to size', about Ren and his father? Or am I nuts?

Les Shaman Mis Notes: Neko-Neko Faust VIII and Kiyuu-chan, when they heard the reasons for why I picked certain characters, immediately thought them to be good ideas. To which I say, _a shinobi searches for the hidden meanings within the hidden meanings…_

A/N 2: Did I mention that I totally love Ren? He's so HOT. Oh yeah. Ren's birthday was yesterday! Happy belated birthday Ren-chan!

Ren: You said happy birthday to me like five billion times yesterday, though…


	11. Stars

Stars

Les Shaman Miserables

Lyvert had drawn himself to a bridge above a river and was staring down into the clear waters. The sky was littered with small stars, and the deep blue-black color of the sky was hypnotic.

Lyvert looked at the sky. _"There… out in the darkness… a fugitive running… fallen from grace. Fallen from grace… God be my witness – I shall never yield till we come face to face! Till we come face to face…"_

_"He knows his way in the dark," _Lyvert mused. _"Mine is the way of the Lord, and those who follow the path of the righteous shall have their reward. But if you fall as Lucifer fell – the flame – the sword!"_

_"Stars," _Lyvert murmured, staring into the vast emptiness of space. _"In your multitudes… scarce to be counted. Filling the darkness with order and light! You are the sentinels, silent and sure, keeping watch in the night… keeping watch in the night!"_

_"You know your place in the sky," _Lyvert whispered. _"You hold your course and your aim. And each in your season returns and returns – and is always the same… but if you fall as Lucifer fell, you fall in flame!"_

Lyvert became very charged up for some reason. _"And so it has been and so it is written on the doorway to paradise, that those who falter and those who fall must pay the price!"_

Lyvert looked back at the mass of stars, glittering perfectly. _"Lord… let me find him, so that I may see him… safe behind bars! I will never rest, till then – this I swear… this I swear by the stars!"_

Lyvert stared at the stars for a very long time, calmed but at the same time waiting, waiting for Paijean to mess up so he could bring him to justice.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shaman King or Les Mis. (I'm getting tired of writing this.)

A/N: I adore this song. Sorry, I HAD to say that.

A/N 2: Keiko… why is Ren chained to YOUR bed? Because as I look over my shoulder, he's half-asleep in mine, giggling… (ahem) Sorry. I'm feeling rather ecchi today...

A/N 3: Of course I'll read Aisubeki Dearest when it comes up, Neko-Neko Faust VIII. What do you think I am, heartless? (Laughs manically as she kicks Ryu into a river) Um… you didn't see that.

Sorry, I haven't read the Outsiders. I will though! (runs to bookstore)


	12. Tamanine's Errand

Tamanine's Errand Les Shaman Miserables 

Tamanine sat alone in the square, thinking about the rich girl she had seen in the slums that day. She was pretty, in her black dress, purple beads, and black hair tie that flittered in the wind with her hair. Her name was a bit perplexing, too.

Tamanine gasped. _"Annette – now I remember! Annette… how can it be? We were children together… now look what's become of me…"_

Unbeknownst to Tamanine, Marioh returned. Tamanine began to steam over Lyvert and his constables.

_"Good Lord! Oh, what a rumpus," _Tamanine muttered.

_"That girl," _Marioh suddenly said. Tamanine jumped a bit, then turned to face Yoh's gorgeous eyes and concerned face. _"Who can she be?"_

_"That cop," _Tamanine continued, _"He'd like to jump us. But he's not smart, not he."_

_"Tamanine!" _Marioh urged. He could not be distracted, much to Tamanine's chagrin. _"Who was that girl?"_

_"Some bourgeois two-a-penny thing," _Tamanine shrugged.

Marioh grabbed Tamanine's shoulders, sending a wave of warmth through them. _"Tamanine, find her for me!"_

_"What will you give me?" _Tamanine asked shyly, her face turning red from Marioh's touch.

_"Anything!" _Marioh blurted out.

Tamanine smirked slightly, even though Marioh was no longer touching her. _"Got you all excited now, but who knows what you see in her… ain't you all delighted now…?"_

Marioh pulled a wad of francs out of his pocket. Tamanine, unlike her parents, was very restrained, so she ignored the cash.

_"No, I don't want your money, sir…" _Tamanine murmured suggestively. Marioh didn't have time for Tamanine's games, however.

_"Tamanine," _Marioh sighed. _"Do this for me. Discover where she lives, but careful how you go. Don't let your father know… 'Manine! I'm lost until she's found!"_

_"You see, I told you so," _Tamanine nodded. _"There are lots of things I know."_

Marioh left hurriedly, and Tamanine whispered, _"'Manine… she knows her way around…!"_

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shaman King or Les Mis.

A/N: Sorry, I got bedridden for a few days. (I had the flu.) Another short one for you guys. But my sexy boyfriend is in the next chapter! Hooray, Ren-chan!

Yoh: Wait, I play the main character…


	13. ABC Cafe, Red and Black

ABC Café/Red and Black 

Les Shaman Miserables

Enjolren drummed his fingers on a table inside the ABC Café. He was surrounded by his fellow students, waiting for a report on the situation of the people of Paris.

_"At Notre Dame the sections are prepared," _a student named Kantferre told Enjolren.

_"At Rue de Bac they're straining at the leash," _Norilly, a female student noted.

_"Students, workers, everyone," _an older student named Meenfeyrac smiled. _"There's a river on the run – like the flowing of the tide, Paris coming to our side!"_

_"The time is near," _Enjolren announced. _"So near it's stirring the blood in their veins! And yet, beware – don't let the wine go to your brains! For the army we fight is a dangerous foe, with the men and the arms we never can match. It is easy to sit here and swat them like flies, but the National Guard will be harder to catch."_

Enjolren paused. Every eye in the room was staring at him as his bangs flittered in a soft breeze.

_"We need a sign!" _Enjolren cried. _"To rally the people – to bring them to us – to bring them in line!"_

The door to the ABC Café banged open, and Marioh entered hurriedly. He knew that the students were staring at him, in particular their leader - and Marioh's best friend.

_"Marioh, you're late," _Enjolren pointed out.

_"What's wrong today?" _a younger student named Opaly asked Marioh as he sat down in a seat. _"You look as if you've seen a ghost."_

_"Some wine and say what's going on!" _a half-drunk student name Ashitaire yelled.

Marioh ignored Ashitaire and turned to Opaly. _"A ghost you say? A ghost maybe… she was like a ghost to me… one minute there, and she was gone!"_

_"I am agog!" _Ashitaire smiled. The wine had _clearly_ gone to his head, and Enjolren shook his head. _"I am aghast! Is Marioh in love at last? I've never heard him 'ooh' and 'aah'! You talk of battles to be won –" _That was directed to Enjolren, who just glared at Ashitaire with his yellow cat-like eyes – _"and here he comes like Don Ju-an! It's better than an o-per-a!"_

_"It is time for us all," _Enjolren snarled, _"to decide who we are. Do we fight for the right to a night at the opera now? Have you asked yourselves what's the price you might pay? Is it simply a game for rich young boys to play? The color of the world is changing day by day…!"_

Enjolren paused. Every eye in the whole café was looking at him. Then, as if possessed, Enjolren yelled, _"Red – the blood of angry men! Black – the dark of ages past! Red – a world about to dawn! Black – the night that ends at last!"_

_"Had you been there tonight," _Marioh murmured, _"you might know how it feels to be struck to the bone in a moment of breathless delight! Had you been there tonight, you might also have known how the world may be changed in just one burst of light! And what was right seems wrong… and what was wrong seems right…!"_

_"Red…" _Enjolren began.

_"I feel my soul on fire!" _Marioh beamed. Ashitaire blinked.

_"Black…" _Ashitaire started.

_"My world if she's not there…" _Marioh sighed.

_"Red…" _all of the students cooed.

_"The color of desire!"_

_"Black…"_

_"The color of despair!"_

Enjolren shook his head and looked into Marioh's eyes. _"Marioh, you're no longer a child. I do not doubt you mean it well, but now there is a higher call. Who cares about your lonely soul? We strive toward a larger goal – our little lives don't count at all!"_

_"Red – the blood of angry men!" _the students chanted. _"Black – the dark of ages past! Red – a world about to dawn! Black – the night that ends at last!"_

_"Well, Meenfeyrac, do we have all the guns?" _Enjolren began to shoot off rapid-fire questions and demands. _"Norilly, Kantferre, our time is running short. Ashitaire, put that bottle down! Do we have all the guns we need?"_

_"Give me brandy on my breath," _Ashitaire slogged. He was beyond drunk. _"And I'll breathe them all to death!"_

_"In St. Antoine they're with us to a man!" _Meenfeyrac replied, ignoring Ashitaire.

_"In Notre Dame they're tearing up the stones!" _Kantferre declared with pride.

_"Twenty rifles good as new!" _Norilly responded.

The students didn't notice that Maroche had entered the premises of the ABC Café.

_"Listen!" _Maroche ordered.

_"Twenty rounds for every man!" _Opaly requested determinedly.

_"Listen to me!" _Maroche cried to no avail.

_"Double that in Port St. Cloud!" _a shy little girl named Hitosa Prouvaire suggested to Enjolren with a red face.

_"Seven guns in St. Martin!" _a somewhat good-looking student named Chatgles cried.

_"LISTEN EVERYBODY!" _Maroche wailed. All the students looked to him.

_"General Chromarque is dead," _Maroche pronounced solemnly, and then he left as quickly as he had come.

_"Chromarque is dead," _Enjolren repeated coldly. _"Chromarque! His death is the hour of fate. The people's man… his death is the sign we await!"_

_"On his funeral day," _Enjolren announced to the group, _"they will honor his name. It's a rallying cry that will reach every ear! In the death of Chromarque we will kindle the flame – they will see that the day of salvation is near! The time is near! Let us welcome it gladly with courage and cheer! Let us take to the streets with no doubt in our hearts, but a jubilant shout! They will come, one and all – they will come when we call!"  
_The students cheered their leader, with the shy little Hitosa even hugging Enjolren happily. And Ashitaire was still drunk, so he cheered louder than everyone else – that is, until Enjolren threw a dart at him.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shaman King or Les Mis.

Character Notes: Alright, since I used a few obscure characters, here are my notes: Kantferre is Kanta from vol. 1 of the manga, the crazy painter ('WHITE!"). Norilly is Noriko the pianist from Vol. 1 of the manga (one of Yoh's 'non-corporeal consultants'). Meenfeyrac is, of course, Meene of the X-Laws. Enjolren is Ren (duh), Marioh is Yoh, and Opaly is Opachao. Ashitaire is Ashil – the crazy associate of Hao's that got killed by the X-Laws (sniff… I liked him, too.) Hitosa Prouvaire is Hitosa, a character I created for Amusing: A Shaman King Story (read that for more info on her – it's short for one of my works). Chatgles is Blue Chateau, the one good-looking guy in Ryu's gang.

A/N: A true Ryu fangirl! I've never had one review! Sankyu, Miss-Mina-Chan, and sorry about kicking Ryu into a river… turns out he can swim. But I will kick Pilika into the river with Neko-Neko, because I hate Pilika! She tried to take Ren away! Hurry! Bludgeon Pilika!

Pilika: Hello… I'm right here; I can hear every word you're saying…

A/N 2: All right, all you Les Mis fans… get ready to sing along to 'Do You Hear the People Sing?' Ready? I am!


	14. Do You Hear the People Sing?

Do You Hear the People Sing?  
Les Shaman Miserables

Enjolren stood in the center of the square. His commanding presence had all of the villagers around him staring.

_"Do you hear the people sing?" _Enjolren inquired. _"Singing a song of angry men? It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again! When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums… there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!"_

The other students stood by, not daring to interrupt their leader. Hitosa blushed slightly as she listened to Enjolren.

_"Will you join in our crusade?" _Enjolren asked the villagers around him. _"Who will be strong and stand with me? Beyond the barricade, is there a world you long to see?"_

Meenfeyrac decided to join in. _"So join in the fight that will give you the right to be free!"_

_"Do you hear the people sing?" _the villagers and the students echoed. _"Singing a song of angry men? It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again! When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums – there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!"_

_"Will you give all you can give?" _Enjolren continued. _"So that our banner may advance? Some will fall and some will live… will you stand up and take a chance?"_

_"The blood of the martyrs will water the meadows of France!" _Norilly vowed.

_"Do you hear the people sing, singing a song of angry men? It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again! When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums…"_

Enjolren raised a red and black flag above the villagers and the rebellious students.

_"There is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!" _Enjolren cried, waving the flag high above him.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shaman King or Les Miserables.

A/N: Doesn't Ren make a perfect leader, though? That's exactly what I thought when I made him Enjolras. Plus, he gets to sing one of the best songs in the entire play.

A/N 2: Sorry about the REALLY late update. I had writers block and a bunch of work to do for school…

A/N 3: I need an idea for a second one of these. Before you ask, I've never seen Phantom of the Opera, so sorry, I can't do that one; and I am opposed to doing South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut. (Yeah, my friend wanted me to do that with the Shaman King characters. What was he on? Nothing. So who knows.)


	15. In My Life

In My Life Les Shaman Miserables 

Annette was sitting on a bench in her home, the Rue Plumet. She watched the beautiful flowers bloom around her, but she was not awestruck by their splendor, like usual.

_"How strange," _Annette murmured, retying her red headband. _"This feeling that my life's begun at last… This change – can people really fall in love so fast? What's the matter with you, Annette…? Have you been too much on your own? So many things unclear… so many things unknown…"_

Annette stared into the deep lavender sky, her eyes wide with an emotion that she had never known before. _"In my life… there are so many questions and answers that somehow seem wrong. In my life, there are times when I catch in the silence the sigh of a faraway song. And it sings of a world I long to see --! Out of reach… just a whisper away… waiting for me…"_

_"Does he know I'm alive?" _Annette asked to herself. _"Do I know if he's real? Does he see what I saw? Does he feel what I feel…?"_

Jean Paijean walked into the garden; his shirt mended so as not to reveal the brand upon his chest, and sat down beside Annette. He could tell that she was trying to figure something out.

_"Dear Annette," _Paijean began. _"You're such a lonely child. How pensive, how sad you seem to me. Believe me, were it in my power, I'd fill each passing hour. How quiet it must be, I can see, with only me for company."_

Annette looked up into Paijean's eyes and sighed. _"There's so little I know that I'm longing to know, of the child that I was in a time long ago… There's so little you say of the life you have known. Why you keep to yourself, why we're always alone… So dark, so dark and deep, the secrets that you keep!"_

_"In my life," _Annette murmured. _"I have all that I want. You are loving and gentle and good, but Papa, dear Papa… in your eyes I am just like a child who is lost in a wood."_

_"No more words," _Paijean replied softly. _"No more words. It's a time that is dead – there are words that are better unheard, better unsaid."_

_"In my life, I am no longer a child," _Annette sighed. _"And I yearn for the truth that you know of the years… years ago!"_

_"You will learn," _Paijean assured Annette. _"Truth is given by God to us all in our time… in our turn."_

Paijean stood up, leaving Annette in the garden on her own. Annette said nothing, instead placing her hands on her black dress and looking downward.

Meanwhile, Marioh and Tamanine were outside of the giant gate that led into the Rue Plumet. Marioh could hardly contain himself.

_"In my life," _Marioh smiled. _"She has burst like the music of angels – the light of the sun! And my life seems to stop, as if something is over, and something has scarcely begun."_

Marioh turned to Tamanine and clasped her hands. _"Tamanine, you're the friend that has brought me here. Thanks to you, I am one with the gods, and Heaven is near! And I soar through a world that is new, that is free!"_

Marioh let go of Tamanine's hands and turned back to watching Annette through the iron gate.

_"Every word that he says is a dagger in me," _Tamanine murmured to herself. _"In my life… there's been no one like him anywhere. Anywhere, where he is… if he asked… I'd be his…"_

_"In my life," _Marioh and Tamanine said together, both not knowing what the other one was saying. _"There is someone that touches my life."_

_"Waiting near," _Marioh smirked, watching the unfathomably beautiful Annette from his perch.

_"Waiting here…" _Tamanine breathed, looking at Marioh, his customary red rag that was usually behind his ears, pulling back his unruly hair, around his neck. Tamanine knew that he liked, possibly loved, this obviously attractive, bourgeois young woman.

Tamanine turned away, feeling dejected.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shaman King or Les Miserables.

A/N: You probably are wondering why this wasn't paired with A Heart Full of Love. Well, it just didn't gel when I tried it that way. I'm sorry.

A/N 2: Well, Kiyuu-chan likes 'Do You Hear the People Sing?' apparently. Sing along, Kiyuu!

A/N 3: Nope, I haven't seen Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hide either... I need to get out more...


	16. A Heart Full of Love, The Siege of RUe P...

A Heart Full of Love/The Siege of Rue Plumet Les Shaman Miserables 

Marioh hoisted himself over the iron gate and walked up to Annette, who was staring at the ground. Annette looked up into Marioh's face and immediately reddened.

_"A heart full of love," _Marioh began. _"A heart full of song – I'm doing everything all wrong! Oh God, for shame, I do not even know your name… dear Mademoiselle, won't you say? Will you tell?"_

_"A heart full of love," _Annette replied. _"No fear, no regrets!"_

_"My name is Marioh Pontmercy," _Marioh greeted Annette, kissing her hand.

_"And mine's Annette!" _Annette responded happily, blushing profusely.

_"Annette, I don't know what to say," _Marioh admitted.

_"Then make no sound," _Annette told him.

_"I am lost…"_

_"I am found!"_

_"A heart full of light," _Marioh cried out.

_"A night bright as day!" _Annette exclaimed.

_"And you must never go away," _Marioh urged. _"Annette, Annette…"_

_"This is a chain we'll never break," _Annette smiled brightly.

_"Do I dream?" _Marioh mused.

_"I'm awake!" _Annette answered.

_"A heart full of love…"_

Meanwhile, Tamanine was watching from her post behind a parapet that interrupted the gate. She sighed. _"He was never mine to lose."_

_"A heart full of you," _Annette gushed.

_"Why regret what cannot be?" _Tamanine asked herself.

_"A single look – and then I knew," _Marioh reminisced.

_"These are words he'll never say," _Tamanine murmured.

_"I knew it too!" _Annette agreed.

_"Not to me…" _Tamanine moaned, a single tear glistening in her eye.

_"From today," _Marioh assured Annette.

_"Not to me…" _Tamanine repeated as more tears fell to the ground below and her face became wet with the salty water.

_"Every day," _Annette affirmed, holding his hands in her own.

Tamanine barely managed to whisper, _"Not to me…"_

_"For it isn't a dream," _Marioh and Annette gasped, both overwhelmed with emotion.

_"His heart full of love," _Tamanine whimpered, attempting to dry her eyes, not even watching Marioh and Tamanine anymore.

_"Not a dream after all…"  
_Tamanine stopped crying and lifted herself up slightly. _"He will never feel this way…"_

Tamanine turned around again, but Marioh and Annette had disappeared. Someone grabbed her arm, and Tamanine nearly slapped him when she realized it was her father's friend, Silver Montparnasse.

_"Montparnasse," _Tamanine breathed. _"What are you doing so far out of our patch?"_

_"This house," _Montparnasse said as he nodded his head. _"We're going to do it. Rich man, plenty of scratch – you remember, he's the one that got away the other day. Got a number on his chest… perhaps a fortune put away!"_

_"Oh Lord," _Tamanine sighed. _"Somebody help me! Dear God, what'll I do? He'll think this is an ambush – he'll think I'm in it too! What'll I do, what'll I say? I've got to warn them here – I've got to find a way!"_

Just then, Horodier and his band of cronies had arrived at Rue Plumet.

_"This is his lair," _Horodier assured his gang, as if they needed assuring. _"I've seen the old fox around. He keeps himself to himself; he's keeping close to the ground… I smell profit here! Ten years ago, he came and paid for Annette. I let her go for a song… It's time we settled the debt – this'll cost him dear!"_

_"What do I care," _a fellow named Apache Brujon started up, _"who you should rob? Gimme my share and finish the job!"_

_"You shut your mouth!" _Horodier snapped. _"Give me a hand!"_

Suddenly the entire gang noticed Tamanine was standing near the gate.

_"What have we here?" _Brujon asked confusedly as Tamanine scowled, her eyes still slightly red from crying but her eyes glittering in anger.

_"Who is this hussy?" _Horodier inquired meanly, trying to shove her out of the way.

_"It's your brat Tamanine!" _a man who went by the name of Shot Babet yelled. _"Don't you know your own kid while she's hanging about you?"_

_"Tamanine, get on home," _Horodier urged, completely ignoring Babet. _"You're not needed in this, we're enough here without you."_

_"I know this house," _Tamanine whispered. _"I tell you there's nothing here for you! Just the old man and the girl – they live ordinary lives!"_

_"Don't interfere!" _Horodier yelled vindictively, grabbing Tamanine by the collar. Tamanine was still very adamant. _"You've got some gall! Take care, young miss, you've got a lot to say!"_

_"She's going soft," _Apache Brujon murmured.

_"Happens to all," _another member of Horodier's gang, Punch Claquesous, nodded.

_"Go home, 'Manine," _Montparnasse told her gently. _"Go home… you're in the way."_

Tamanine bit her lip, but then cried, _"I'm gonna scream! I'm gonna warn them here!"_

_"One little scream and you'll regret it for a year!" _Horodier threatened.

_"What a palaver," _Claquesous noted. _"What an absolute treat – to watch a cat and its father pick a bone in the street!"_

_"Not a sound out of you!" _Brujon snapped irritably, a bit fed up with the situation himself.

_"Well, I told you I'd do it, I told you I would…!" _Tamanine said before she let out a piercing scream. Horodier grabbed her arm, leaving a small welt.

_"You wait, my girl, you'll rue this night!" _he shrieked. _"I'll make you scream, you'll scream all right!"_

Horodier turned to his gang, which was just sitting around waiting for something. _"Leave her to me – don't wait around! Make for the sewers! Go underground!"_

Horodier and his cronies pried open a manhole covering and poured into the underground trail of filth. Tamanine ran as fast as she could, just as Marioh and Annette returned to the gate. Marioh looked out into the darkness for a few seconds, and then turned to Annette.

_"It was her cry that sent them away," _Marioh figured. Annette looked at him in confusion. Marioh smiled. _"Once more Tamanine saving the day… Dearest Annette, my friend Tamanine brought me to you – showed me the way! But where she has gone… To where and how long?"_

Annette was about to speak when the soft tap of running feet reached their ears.

_"Someone is near," _Marioh gasped. _"I can't be seen – somebody's here!"_

Marioh climbed over the fence and behind the very parapet that Tamanine cried her pure tears, waiting for a chance to leave, as Paijean ran to Annette.

_"My God, Annette!" _Paijean cried. _"I heard a cry in the dark! I heard the shout of angry voices in the street!"_

Annette gulped, knowing that Marioh was behind the gate listening. She had to lie or risk losing her sole reason of living. _"That was my cry you heard, Papa. I was afraid of what they'd do. They ran away when they heard my cry…"_

_"Annette," _Paijean mused. _"My child… what will become of you?"_

_"Three men I saw beyond the wall," _Annette told her father. _"Three men in shadow, moving fast…"_

Paijean shuttered. Annette turned to face the wall. She could tell that Marioh had left, seeing as she could hear the soft sound of his footsteps from where she stood.

_"This is a warning to us all," _Paijean breathed. _"These are the shadows of the past…"_

_"Must be Lyvert!" _Paijean whispered, so as Annette wouldn't hear him. _"He's found my cover at last! I've got to get Annette away before they return!"_

Annette turned to her father. Paijean looked at her, and made his decision. _"We must get away from shadows. They will never let us be; tomorrow to Calais… and then a ship across the sea!"_

_"Hurry, Annette, prepare to leave and say no more," _Paijean ordered, noting the look of distress on her face. _"Tomorrow we'll away! Hurry, Annette – it's time to close another door and live another day!"_

Annette watched her father walk away, and nearly broke down into tears.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shaman King or Les Mis.

A/N: I think this is one of two places I actually planned to add dialogue not in the original show. _But where she has gone… to where and how long? _It was added to make more sense. The other line is much later in the play, and I won't give it away now.


	17. One Day More

One Day More Les Shaman Miserables 

_"One day more," _Paijean murmured. _"Another day, another destiny… this never ending road to Calvary; these men who seem to know my crime will surely come a second time! One day more!"_

_"I did not live until today," _Marioh sighed from the bridge over the slums of Saint Michele, looking at the accumulation of impoverished people below. _"How can I live when we are parted…?"_

_"One day more…" _Paijean murmured again as Annette put her things into a large case. She hid her tears.

_"Tomorrow you'll be worlds away," _Annette and Marioh sniffled at the same time, even though they were very far away. _"And yet with you my world has started!"_

Tamanine stood behind the bridge at Saint Michele, looking up at the very lovelorn, very depressed Marioh. She stared blankly up towards him. _"One more day all on my own…"_

_"Will we ever meet again?" _Marioh and Annette asked themselves, Annette still packing and Marioh staring out into the stars.

_"One more day with him not caring," _Tamanine said flatly, so blunt with herself that she almost began to shake in sadness.

_"I was born to be with you," _Marioh and Annette confessed. Tamanine felt her heart break.

_"What a life I might have known," _Tamanine whispered, her voice trembling.

_"And I swear I will be true!" _Annette cried, snapping the lock on her case shut.

_"But he never saw me there!" _Tamanine realized with a jolt, and leaned down in the street when Enjolren marched a large group of students, disgruntled Parisians, and housewives into the square. They were ready to build the barricade.

_"One more day before the storm," _Enjolren told Marioh.

Marioh seemed to ignore him. _"Do I follow where she goes?" _

Enjolren frowned._ "At the barricades of freedom," _Enjolren offered.

_"Shall I join my brothers there?" _Marioh asked himself. He seemed to be half-listening. Enjolren still scowled.

_"When our ranks begin to form…" _Enjolren started to ask Marioh.

_"Do I stay, and do I dare?" _Marioh breathed.

_"…Will you take your place with me?" _Enjolren inquired. For the first time, Marioh looked directly at Enjolren, his yellow eyes glittering with determination that had for so long been forced back.

_"The time is now!" _the crowd cried. _"The day is here!"_

_"One day more," _Paijean repeated in the safety of Rue Plumet as Annette continued to pack.

_"One more day to revolution," _Lyvert sneered as he watched Enjolren rally the 'troops', his green plaid cape billowing in the soft wind. _"We will nip it in the bud. I will join these little schoolboys… they will wet themselves with blood!"_

_"One day more!" _Paijean whispered triumphantly to Annette as his daughter's heart shattered.

_"Watch 'em run amuck," _Horodier and Eliza smirked. _"Catch em as they fall! Never know your luck when there's a free-for-all! Here a little dip – there a little touch – most of them are goners, so they won't miss much!"_

_"One day to a new beginning!" _Enjolren yelled, raising his fist in the air.

_"Raise the flag of freedom high!" _the troops requested with gusto.

_"Every man will be a king!" _Enjolren promised.

_"Every man will be a king!" _the crowd repeated as Enjolren raised the flag.

_"There's a new world for the winning!" _Enjolren grunted, as waving the flag took most of his strength.

_"There's a new world to be won!" _Enjolren's followers cried as Marioh ran to Enjolren's side and helped to wave the flag.

As Enjolren looked at Marioh incredulously, Marioh explained, _"My place is here – I fight with you!"_

Enjolren grinned and screamed, _"One day more!"_

"_I will join these people's heroes," _Lyvert planned, a malevolent smirk on his face.

_"I did not live until today," _Marioh and Annette murmured to themselves, both on opposite ends of the town.

_"I will follow where they go," _Lyvert continued.

_"One more day all on my own," _Tamanine mused as she saw Marioh with Enjolren, and eventually Maroche joined them.

_"I will learn their little secrets," _Lyvert said as he walked out of the shadows of Rue Plumet, where no one saw him at all, for the revelry had become contagious.

_"How can I live when we are parted?" _Marioh and Annette mumbled in their respective corners of Paris.

_"I will know the things they know," _Lyvert assured himself, his face curled into a smirk.

_"One day more!" _Paijean smiled as he looked out the window.

_"Watch em run amuck," _Eliza grinned slightly.

_"Tomorrow you'll be worlds away!" _Marioh and Annette cried.

_"One more day to revolution," _Lyvert snickered malevolently.

_"Catch em as they fall!" _Horodier screeched.

_"What a life I might have known," _Tamanine whimpered silently as Enjolren and Marioh rallied the troops.

_"We will nip it in the bud…" _Lyvert stated, clenching his pale fist.

_"Never know your luck…"_

_"And yet with you my world has started!"_

_"We'll be ready for these schoolboys!"_

_"…When there's a free-for-all!"_

Paijean looked out his window. _"Tomorrow we'll be far away; tomorrow is the judgment day!"_

_"Tomorrow we'll discover," _everyone, from heartbroken Tamanine to determined Enjolren to smarmy Horodier to uneasy Marioh to unbelieving Annette to vindictive Lyvert, cried. _"What our God in heaven has in store… one more dawn! One more day! One day more!"_

End of Act One 

A/N: Yep, we finally reached the end of Act One. Sorry for being so late! And, all new fans of this fic are reminded not to flame (not that anyone has) on the reviews. Thank you, and see you in Act Two! For now, Lyserg and Marco are doing a drunken Ode to Joy in the lobby! (heh.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or Les Mis.


	18. At the Barricade

At The Barricade Les Shaman Miserables 

Enjolren held a rifle in his hands, looking at the empty space that would soon become the barricade. His face was stone cold, as normal.

_"Here upon these stones," _Enjolren told the revolutionaries, _"we will build our barricade; in the heart of the city we claim as our own! Each man to his duty, and don't be afraid!"_

The revolutionaries almost began to build when Enjolren cried, _"Wait! I will need a report on the strength of the foe."_

From out of nowhere came an older revolutionary that Enjolren didn't realize was none other than Inspector Lyvert. He held a rifle in the crook of his arm and a few papers in his right hand.

_"I can find out the truth," _Lyvert offered. Enjolren listened carefully to him. _"I know their ways – fought their wars – served my time in the days of my youth."_

_"Now the people will fight!" _Hitosa Prouvaire yelled, still working on the half-formed barricade. Metal from the bridge over Saint Michele hailed down upon the troops, with anything and everything forming a giant mass of a metal blockade.

_"And so they might," _Ashitaire nodded. He wasn't so drunk right now. _"Dogs will bark… fleas will bite!"_

_"They will do what is right!" _Chatgles assured the students as he threw some more sheet metal onto the barricade.

Marioh was working silently yet diligently when he saw a little boy. He looked behind him. Maroche was helping Macchileine with some pieces of heavy wood.

Marioh walked up to the other little boy. _"Hey, little boy, what's this I see?"_

The little boy looked up at Marioh with large eyes and pink hair hanging in his face. Marioh gasped.

_"God, Tamanine, the things you do," _Marioh sighed.

_"I know this is no place for me," _Tamanine replied airily. _"Still, I would rather be with you!"_

_"Get out before the trouble starts," _Marioh urged her. _"Get out, 'Manine – you might get shot!"_

_"I've got you worried now, I have!" _Tamanine smirked. _"That shows you like me quite a lot!"_

Marioh thought for a second, then fished through his pocket. _"There is a way that you can help… you are the answer to a prayer! Please take this letter to Annette – and pray to God that she's still there!"_

_"Little you know! Little you care!" _Tamanine whispered angrily as she walked to the Rue Plumet.

In little time, she reached the giant gate that lead to Annette's house. Tamanine was prepared to just stick the letter into the small mailbox when Jean Paijean walked over to Tamanine, who was still disguised as a boy.

_"I have a letter, M'sieur," _Tamanine explained to Paijean, who was a bit curious as to why there was a 'boy' going into his mailbox. _"It's addressed to your daughter, Annette. It's from a boy at the barricade, sir, in the Rue de Villette."_

_"Give that letter here, my boy," _Paijean ordered. Tamanine took a very tiny step backward.

_"He said to give it to Annette…" _Tamanine responded, still holding the letter delicately in her hand.

_"You have my word that my daughter will know what this letter contains." _Paijean pushed a coin into Tamanine's hand, and Tamanine handed the letter to him.

_"Tell the young man she will read it tomorrow," _Paijean instructed. _"That's for your pains. Go careful now, stay out of sight… there's danger in the streets tonight."_

Tamanine nodded, and left the Rue Plumet. As soon as Tamanine had left, Paijean silently opened the letter and began to read it.

_"Dearest Annette, you have entered my soul, and soon you will be gone. Can it be only a day since we met and the world was reborn? If I should fall in the battle to come, let this be my goodbye… Now that I know you love me as well, it is harder to die… I pray that God will bring me home to be with you. Pray for your Marioh – he prays for you!"_

Paijean folded the letter back up and stuck it into his coat. He walked back inside the house.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shaman King or Les Mis.

A/N: The fan base for this story continues to grow (and the review number is amazing, seeing as my second-most reviewed story only has 13), and I have to say that you guys rock!

A/N 2: Kiyuu-chan… drop the knife… please…!

A/N 3: Meet my new friend… James!

James: Hello! I'm happy to be in this Shaman King crossover fic!

Satine: He's from Pokemon. He's in Team Rocket. And he's hot, sort of.

My Friend Grape: NO! SATINE! HE'S NOT HOT!

(whacks Satine to try and convince her otherwise)

Satine: But I remain faithful to my husband Ren. The end.

Ren: Oh, good, I'm still you're favorite.

Mandark: The end? THE END OF WHAT? There was no story!


	19. On My Own

On My Own Les Shaman Miserables 

Tamanine stumbled over her own feet, but regained her balance. She turned to see that the night sky had darkened. She sighed.

_"And now I'm all alone again – nowhere to turn, no one to go to," _Tamanine whispered. _"Without a home, without a face to say hello to… and now the night is here… and I will make believe he's here."_

Tamanine stood under the light of one of the streetlamps. It illuminated her fair skin. _"Sometimes I walk alone at night when everybody else is sleeping… I think of him, and then I'm happy with the company I'm keeping. The city goes to bed… and I can live inside my head."_

_"On my own," _Tamanine murmured. _"Pretending he's beside me… all alone, I walk with him till morning. Without him… I feel his arms around me, and when I lose my way, I close my eyes and he has found me."_

A smile wound itself on Tamanine's face as she imagined her beloved Marioh standing beside her. _"In the rain… the pavement shines like silver. All the lights are misty in the river. In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight, and all I see is him and me forever… and forever…"_

_"Yes, I know, it's only in my mind!" _Tamanine responded to no one in particular as she lived the fantasy inside her head. _"That I'm talking to myself, and not to him! And although I know that he is blind, still I say, 'there's a way for us!'"_

Tamanine looked to the starry sky. _"I love him, but when the night is over, he is gone! The river's just a river! Without him, the world around me changes! The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers!"_

_"I love him!" _she cried out in heartfelt sorrow. _"But every day I'm learning… all my life, I've only been pretending! Without me, his world will go on turning! A world that's full of happiness that I have never known!"_

Tamanine inhaled. She looked at the uneven bricks beneath her feet and smiled. _"I love him… I love him…"_

_"I love him… but only on my own…"_

Tamanine heard the sound of shouts and turned to where Saint Michele was. She reasoned that the barricade was finished, so she ran towards there.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shaman King or Les Mis. Ho hum.

A/N: Ah, Kiyuu-chan, I feel for you. I, too, had to watch the Miracle of Life video.

A/N 2:Just a little secret… I wrote a chapter with my own song, so if you guys want to see it, just holler in a review.


	20. First Movements of the Rebels

First Movements of the Rebels Les Shaman Miserables 

Enjolren looked up to the completed barricade. Yes, it was very crude, but it was the embodiment of his dream, and he inhaled happily.

_"Now we pledge ourselves to hold this barricade!" _the students all cried in unison, smiling and cheering.

_"Let them come in their legions," _Marioh warned. _"And they will be met!"_

_"Have faith in yourself!" _Enjolren cried to the troops. _"Don't be afraid!"_

Ashitaire raised a rifle above his head. _"Let's give them a screwing they'll never forget!"_

_"This… is where it begins!" _Kantferre told the rest. It was true, and all were fairly confident in Enjolren and his vision. They believed him, and trusted that he would be the only leader in a French revolution.

_"And if I die in the fight to be free," _Meenfeyrac vowed, _"where the fighting is hardest – there I will be."_

Norilly shook her fist in excitement. _"Let them come if they dare – we'll be there!"_

Enjolren heard the sound of marching troops. He turned immediately to a rifle hole in the barricade and peered through. The French troops were there – thousands, marching near the barricade. Enjolren scowled.

One of them, appearing to be one of the leaders, raised a loud-bailer to his mouth and began to speak.

_"You at the barricade, listen to this!" _he screamed over the dull roar of tramping soldiers. _"No one is coming to help you to fight! You're on your own – you have no friends! Give up your guns or die!"_

Enjolren sneered at the army and lifted himself up proudly. _"Damn their warnings – damn their lies! They will see my people rise!"_

_"Damn their warnings!" _the troops declared as they picked up Enjolren's chant. _"Damn their lies! They will see the people rise!"_

A clank of metal aroused Marioh of a foreign presence. He grabbed a rifle hurriedly and cocked it at the new intruder. This man, with green hair and glittering eyes, was climbing over with his palms raised best as he could manage.

Enjolren placed an arm in front of Marioh. He was suspicious, sure, but he didn't go on the offensive.

_"Listen, my friends," _the disguised Lyvert pleaded as he stepped onto the ground gracefully. _"I have done as I said… I have been to their lines, I have counted their lines, and I will tell what I can."_

_"Better be warned," _he said to Enjolren. _"They have armies to spare, and the danger is real. We will need all our cunning to bring them to heel."_

_"Have faith," _Enjolren told both Marioh and Lyvert. Marioh uneasily lowered the rifle, but still clutched it in his hands. Enjolren turned, ever the depreciated, gracious rebel host, to Lyvert.

_"If you know what their movements are…" _Enjolren smiled. _"We'll spoil their game. There are ways that a people can fight – we shall overcome their power!"_

Lyvert smirked. The leader had fallen perfectly for his ploy, but he had to keep working if he was to pull off the illusion. _"I have overheard their plans. The will be no attack tonight – they intend to starve us out before they start a proper fight. Concentrate their force… hit us from the right."_

Enjolren nodded, but up from the top of the barricade, the little Maroche saw right through Lyvert's act. He sneered silently and began to stand up.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shaman King or Les Mis.

A/N: Just out of curiosity… do you mind if I add two songs? I have an idea for Drink with Me…


	21. Little People

Little People Les Shaman Miserables 

_"Liar," _Maroche said very plainly. Everyone turned to him. Enjolren gave him a look of confusion, and Marioh placed his hand on the rifle again.

Maroche, now knowing he had everyone's attention, continued. _"Good evening, dear inspector; lovely evening, my dear… I know this man, my friends! His name's Inspector Lyvert. So don't believe a word he says, cause none of its true… only goes to show what little people can do!"_

_"And little people know," _Maroche snickered, looking up at Lyvert's disgruntled face, _"When little people fight, we may look easy pickings but we've got some bite! So never kick a dog because he's just a pup – we'll fight like twenty armies and we won't give up! So… you better run for cover when the pup grows up!"_

Ashitaire clapped his hands, having yet another drunken stupor. _"Bravo, little Maroche, you're the top of the class!"_

_"So what are we going to do," _Hitosa Prouvaire asked Enjolren directly, _"with this snake in the grass?"_

Enjolren thought, observing Lyvert carefully. _"Tie this man and take him… to the tavern in there… the people will decide your… fate… Inspector Lyvert."_

_"Take this bastard now and shoot him!" _Meenfeyrac demanded, picking up a rifle.

_"Let us watch the devil dance," _Norilly whispered vindictively.

_"You'd have done the same, Inspector," _Chatgles reminded Lyvert, _"if we'd let you have your chance."_

Lyvert glared at each of the vindictive rebels, then spat upon the ground. _"Shoot me now or shoot me later; every schoolboy to his sport. Death to each and every traitor! I renounce your people's court!"_

_"Though we may not all survive here," _Kantferre noted. _"There are things that never die…"_

_"What's the difference?" _Ashitaire scoffed. _"Die a schoolboy, die a policeman, or die a spy?"_

_"Take this man!" _Enjolren yelled again. _"Bring him through! There is work we have to do!"_

Kantferre, Meenfeyrac, and Norilly began to drag Lyvert off to the tavern. Lyvert cursed just about every member of every rebel's family before they were halfway there. At just about this time, a shot rang out in the night. Enjolren turned, thinking that the shot was unprovoked.

_"There's a boy climbing the barricade!" _Opaly exclaimed in shock. The boy, as it turned out, was Tamanine, who hobbled her way down.

_"Good God! What are you doing?" _Marioh asked incredulously. _"'Manine, have you no fear? Have you seen my beloved? Why have you come back here?"_

Tamanine smiled at Marioh, although she was in obvious pain. _"Took the letter, like you said… I met her father, at the door. He said he would give it - …"_

Tamanine collapsed into Marioh's arms. Marioh was forced to sit down. _"Don't think… I can stand… anymore…"_

_"Tamanine, what's wrong?" _Marioh asked quickly, as if she needed immediate attention. _"I feel… there's something wet upon your hair…"_

Marioh looked upon his hands. Crimson blood spilled down his arm and across his palm in such a way that Enjolren staggered backward in sickening alarm.

_"Tamanine!" _Marioh cried. _"You need some help! Oh my God, it's everywhere…!"_

A/N: Oh yes, this is it. Next chapter is one of the most beautiful songs ever written… on another note, I can't believe how many reviews I've gotten… I thank all those people reading this for that. My second most reviewed story only has 13 reviews! Wow, this is a bit different…

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shaman King or Les Mis.


	22. A Little Fall of Rain

A Little Fall of Rain 

Les Shaman Miserables

Tamanine looked up at Marioh, who was fretting over the obscene amount of blood upon his hands and Tamanine's body. For some reason, her heart knew exactly what to say.

_"Don't you fret," _Tamanine reassured the frazzled Marioh. Marioh cocked his head slightly as Enjolren breathed slowly, waiting for the girl to keep speaking. _"M'sieur Marioh… I don't feel any pain. A little fall of rain… can hardly hurt me… now… you're here… that's all I need to know… and you will keep me safe… and you will keep me close… and rain will make… the flowers grow…"_

Marioh was startled by the breathy quality of Tamanine's voice. It didn't sound at all like her normally playful tone. As he looked at her blood-splattered heart-shaped shoulder bag, he stammered, _"But you will live, Tamanine, dear God above -! If I could heal your wounds with words of love!"_

_"Just… hold me now," _Tamanine instructed, placing her hand upon her stomach, presumably above the wound. _"And let it be… shelter me… comfort me…"_

_"You would live a hundred years if I could show you how!" _Marioh cried, not wanting to believe that she was indeed dying. _"I won't desert you now!"_

Tamanine placed her other hand upon Marioh's gore-covered palm. _"The rain can't hurt me now… this rain… will wash away what's past…! And you will keep me safe… and you will keep me close… I'll sleep in your embrace at last…!"_

_"The rain… that sends you here… is heaven-blessed!" _Tamanine continued feebly. _"The skies begin to clear… and I'm at rest… a breath away from where you are… I've come home… from so far… so don't you fret, M'sieur Marioh…"_

"_Hush-a-bye, dear Tamanine," _Marioh exhorted her.

_"Don't feel any pain…" _Tamanine coughed, phlegm covering her contaminated hand.

"_You won't feel any pain."_

_"A little fall of rain…"_

_"…Can hardly hurt you now."_

_"Can hardly hurt me now…"_

_"I'm here…"_

Tamanine smiled before shuttering. _"That's all I need… to know…"_

_"I will stay with you," _Marioh vowed.

_"And you will keep me safe…" _Tamanine responded, her voice lowering considerably.

_"Until you are sleeping…" _Marioh comforted her.

_"And you will keep me close…"_

_"And rain…" _Tamanine carried on, her voice near a deadly whisper.

_"And rain…" _Marioh repeated, now an inch away from her face.

_"Will make the flowers…" _they both said before Tamanine breathed her last, closing her eyes and letting her arm fall to the side.

_"…Grow…" _Marioh finished as tears welled up in his eyes, mourning his departed friend. He kissed her cheek, and then put her down upon the cold bricks on the ground.

Enjolren looked at the dead Tamanine, then at her stomach wound. He ripped the bottom of her shirt open, revealing a gruesome hole in her flesh, still spewing blood and stomach acids.

_"She is the first to fall," _Enjolren whispered, not knowing what to say. _"She is… the first of us to fall upon this barricade…"_

_"Her name was Tamanine," _Marioh told Enjolren in a reverent tone. _"Her life was cold and dark… yet she was unafraid…"_

Kantferre looked at the lifeless form. _"We fight here in her name…"_

_"She will not die in vain," _Hitosa Prouvaire murmured, tears clouding her own eyes.

_"She will not be betrayed," _Chatgles vowed as Enjolren and Marioh picked her up, moving her to a suitable burial space.

A/N: You insensitive people, cry! This is one of three things in the movies/plays that has made me shed tears - ever. The other two you ask? Two instances in Pokemon 4Ever combined (when Serebii dies and when James, with a pained look on his face, murmurs, 'Poor Jessie…') and the part in Edward Scissorhands when Kim hugs Edward made me cry. I hope I did the play justice with this.

A/N 2: Sorry the update took so long.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shaman King or Les Mis.


	23. The First Attack

The First Attack 

Les Shaman Miserables

Enjolren frowned. Tamanine's blood was splattered all over his arms, as he had helped the other rebels bury her. Silence was abundant, as was fear. Marioh stared at the dug-up plot of land and the makeshift cross stuck above Tamanine's grave, choking back a tear.

The tinkle of metal on a shoe alerted Opaly, the lookout, of human activity on the barricade. _"Here comes a man in uniform."_

An older man walked carefully down the barricade, noting the many pairs of eyes watching him closely. Enjolren turned to the man, who we know to be Jean Paijean, and glared at him.

"_What brings you to this place?" _Opaly asked. Opaly's hand strayed to a gun on a nearby table.

"_I come here as a volunteer," _Paijean answered rationally, not at all alarmed by everyone's leeriness.

"_Approach and show your face!" _Enjolren barked. Paijean turned from Opaly to Enjolren and the other people surrounding Tamanine's coffin. Paijean's manner of dress seemed to make many of the rebels cautious.

"_You wear an army uniform…" _Norilly observed, her voice tinged with anger.

"_That's why they let me through," _Paijean responded. Opaly walked to Enjolren's side, causing Hitosa Prouvaire to glower intensely at the rebel.

"_You've got some years behind you, sir," _Opaly noted.

Paijean lowered his shoulders slightly, slackening his muscles. _"There's much that I can do."_

Enjolren eyed Marioh, and then Jean Paijean. His expression, as usual, was unchanging. He was about to speak when Opaly pointed to the tied-up, much abused Lyvert. A bandana covered his mouth.

"_You see that prisoner over there?" _Opaly implored.

Ashitaire dropped an empty bottle of beer dangerously close to the disgruntled policeman. _"A volunteer… like you."_

Paijean raised an eyebrow. There was no mistaking it; the man was definitely Inspector Lyvert.

"_A spy who calls himself Lyvert!" _Kantferre cried fervently.

"_He's going to get it too…" _Ashitaire began to speak when a clicking noise reached his ears.

"_They're getting ready to attack!" _Meenefeyrac yelled to the rebels. Most of them scattered, running to their guns and their kegs. Ashitaire grabbed another bottle of beer and positioned himself near a gun-hole in the barricade.

Enjolren forced a gun into Paijean's empty arms.

"_Take this and use it well," _Enjolren sneered with great menace. _"But if you shoot us in the back, you'll never live to tell!"  
"Platoon of sappers advancing toward the barricade!" _a rebel yelled at Enjolren. He grabbed a gun from under a table and positioned himself on a ledge on the barricade. Whoever the student was, he was right, for the Frenchmen were advancing upon the barricade.

"_Troops behind them!" _Enjolren confirmed. _"Fifty men or more!"_

Sweat trickled down Enjolren's brow. The army advanced ever closer. His instincts were screaming at him to run away, but Enjolren was too hardheaded to do such a thing.

"_Fire!" _Enjolren cried. Marioh, Paijean, Hitosa Prouvaire, Ashitaire, and everyone else began to shoot at the army. One after another, they fell. Blood squirted onto the rebels' faces at regular intervals, but there was no time to wash it away. Norilly tried to make sure that no one defiled Tamanine's grave at one point, and noticed a sniper aiming for Enjolren.

"_Sniper!" _Norilly shrieked, but before she could even cock her gun, Jean Paijean had shot the sniper from fifty paces. The man fell into his own blood.

The battle dragged on. Marioh spit some congealed blood that had entered his mouth out of his face and shot another soldier. Finally, the Frenchmen retreated.

"_See how they run away!" _Chatgles smiled as he rubbed some dried blood off of his brow.

Ashitaire lifted his gun above his head. _"By God we've won the day!"_

Enjolren, always a bit pessimistic, shook his head. Blood fell from his hair onto the ground. _"They will be back again, to make an attack again."_

Everyone turned to Jean Paijean, who was slipping his gun underneath a protruding piece of the barricade. Paijean looked at the blood-soaked rebels (no more so than Enjolren, who was coated in enemy blood).

"_For your presence of mind," _Enjolren began, wiping some blood and sweat off of his hand, _"for the deed you have done, I will thank you, M'sieur, when the battle is won."_

"_Give me no thanks, M'sieur," _Paijean urged, wringing his hands in an attempt to wake them up. _"There is, however, something you can do…"_

"_If it is in my power," _Enjolren replied, turning to the rest of his crew. Hitosa covered her mouth with a sweaty, grimy hand at the sight of all the blood and gore.

"_Give me the spy, Lyvert!" _Paijean demanded. _"Let me take care of him!"_

Enjolren nodded, and ripped the bandana off of Lyvert, and he immediately began to yell.

"_The law is inside out!" _Lyvert bellowed. _"The world is upside down!"_

"_Do what you have to do," _Enjolren sighed, shooting a narrow glare at Lyvert. _"This man belongs to you. The enemy may be regrouping. Hold yourself in readiness. Come my friends, back to your positions…"_

As Enjolren walked away, followed by his loyal followers, he murmured, _"the night is falling fast…"_

Lyvert scowled irately at Paijean.

"_We meet again," _Paijean said simply.

"_You've hungered for this all your life!" _Lyvert shouted, shaking miserably. _"Take your revenge!"_

Paijean emotionlessly removed a knife from his pocket and advanced upon Lyvert.

"_How right… you should kill with a knife!" _Lyvert conceded. He heard the knife slice through something, but felt no pain. In fact, the ropes binding him fell to his sides. Paijean had set him free.

"_You talk too much," _Paijean stated flatly. _"Your life is safe in my hands."_

"_I don't understand…"_

Paijean gave Lyvert a slight push in the direction of the city square. _"Get out of here."_

"_Paijean, take care!" _Lyvert threatened. _"I'm warning you…!"_

Paijean rolled his eyes. _"Clear out of here."_

"_Once a thief, forever a thief," _Lyvert spat. _"What you want, you always steal! You would trade your life for mine – yes, Paijean, you want a deal! Shoot me now, for all I care…! But if you let me go, beware, for you'll still answer to Lyvert!"_

"_You are wrong, and have always been wrong," _Paijean murmured so that only Lyvert could possibly hear him. _"I'm a man, no worse than any man. You are free, and there are no conditions, no bargains, or petitions. There's nothing that I blame you for… you've done your duty, nothing more. If I come out of this alive, you'll find me at number fifty-five Rue Plumet… no doubt our paths will cross…"_

Paijean picked a gun up off the table, one that belonged to Enjolren. Blood transferred from the metal to his hands.

"…_again."_

Paijean shot up into the sky, and then quickly shifted his hands so that it appeared that he had shot straight ahead. When the students looked over and muted applause broke out, Lyvert was long gone, into the Parisian night.

Enjolren cleared his throat. Everyone, including Paijean, turned to him. _"Meenefeyrac, you take the watch."_

Meenefeyrac nodded, and sat upon a short ledge on the barricade.

"_They won't attack until it's light," _Enjolren reasoned. _"Everybody… stay awake. We must be ready for the fight… the final fight… Let no one sleep tonight…!"_

A/N: Gore only gets more plentiful from here. So be warned.

A/N 2: Thank you all for your support! I just want to know if anyone here reads Pokemon fics… because I wrote a one-sided yaoi lime fic called a Nonexistent Triangle… thanks anyway.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shaman King or Les Mis.


	24. Drink With Me

Drink With Me

Les Shaman Miserables

Marioh stood uneasily by the bloodstained table, not even bothering to cleanse the wounds on his hands. Enjolren looked up from a bucket of water he had been soaking every square inch of his body with and gritted his teeth.

_"Marioh," _Enjolren instructed coldly. _"You better rest."_

Marioh almost snapped back that Enjolren had previously said not to sleep. He just ignored his friend, which was something very painful for him. Enjolren couldn't possibly know his pain, now that Tamanine, his best friend, and Annette, his true love, were gone.

Norilly poured herself some of the beer that Ashitaire had so brilliantly brought along with him and sat down at another table. _"Drink with me to days gone by… sing with me the songs we knew…"_

Chatgles took some of the beer and sat beside Norilly. _"Here's to pretty girls that went to our heads!"_

_"Here's to witty girls that went to your bed," _Norilly snapped sarcastically. Chatgles winced.

_"Here's to them," _the rebels giggled, _"and here's to you…"_

Pretty soon, all of the rebel soldiers had grabbed themselves a drink and had sat down around a couple of tables and even against the barricade, where Paijean, Marioh, Enjolren, and Meenefeyrac joined in.

_"Drink with me," _Ashitaire sang, _"to days gone by! Can it be… you fear to die? Will the world remember you when you fall? Could it be your death means… nothing at all? Is your life just one more lie?"_

Enjolren frowned. He knew that Ashitaire was drunk, but the words still had a certain punch to them.

_"Drink with me," _the rebels chanted, drinking from mugs and bottles, _"to days gone by! To the life that used to be…!"_

_"At the shrine of friendship, never say die!" _all of the girls offered.

_"Let the wine of friendship never run dry!" _the men responded.

_"Here's to us…" _everyone chanted, _"and here's to you!"_

The night became silent again as everyone drank themselves to sleep. Marioh looked at Norilly, perched near Chatgles. Ashitaire was on the floor, drooling. Meenefeyrac, Kantferre, Opaly, and others just nodded off. Paijean pretended to sleep, and there was no way that Enjolren would fall asleep on them. Hitosa, as long as Enjolren was stirring, would be wide-awake with him.

_"Do I care if I should die," _Marioh pondered in a whisper, _"now she goes across the sea? Life without Annette means nothing at all… would you weep, Annette, should Marioh fall? Will you weep, Annette, for me…?"_

Marioh settled down to sleep. Enjolren noticed that nearly everyone had dozed off, and took a chair at the table before him. Now that Marioh was sleeping, he wasn't worried about too much.

The chair beside him scooted on the cobblestones below, making a small noise. Enjolren turned to see Hitosa sitting beside him, a beer in her hand and two mugs beside her.

_"You didn't look all that great today," _Hitosa said. _"Maybe you should drink a beer or two."  
"I'll be fine, just let me be," _Enjolren responded. _"I'm doing things you aren't to see…"_

Hitosa didn't leave, instead pouring the drinks.

_"Are you mad?" _Enjolren hissed in a low voice.

_"Just in love," _Hitosa replied in the same cold tone. She pushed a drink in front of Enjolren. He blinked.

_"In love…?" _Enjolren repeated.

Hitosa smirked and looked to the side. _"Drink with me to time gone by… sing with me the songs I knew…"_

Enjolren bit his lip. _"What do you want me to do?"_

_"You say you want a rule that's fair and new," _Hitosa protested after drinking from her mug, _"yet you won't just drink with me? You're so brave, and yet so naïve… what to do with you, Enjolren, my friend? What about this – the rebirth out of the end?"_

_"The rebellion, you mean?" _Enjolren asked. Hitosa nodded. Enjolren paused. _"We'll have a new rule, of course…"_

_"Just drink with me," _Hitosa urged. _"You're so serious… sing with me and blow your cares away…"_

Enjolren drank, thinking about the end of the battle. _"Here's to the man who hasn't a clue…!"_

_"Here's to the girl who's in love with you…!" _Hitosa responded, much in the way Norilly had responded to Chatgles.

Enjolren looked at Hitosa. She was very red. The two chinked their glasses together and drank deeply.

The mugs were placed on the table at near the same time, and a short silence came between the two revolutionaries.

_"Here's to us, and here's to you…" _Hitosa smiled. Enjolren smiled back, and, in a seemingly unprovoked blast of passion, kissed Hitosa. They pulled away, staring at each other blankly, before kissing again.

And in a similar fashion, the night went on, with Enjolren and Hitosa sleeping beside each other, and Marioh curled up by the barricade.

Paijean, however, opened an eye and looked at Marioh with a tear in his eye. He reminisced on his letter to Annette, and looked up into the night sky.

A/N: I love this song so much that I decided to add another part to it, a part that I have to glorify (being the rabid fangirl that I am): Hitosa and Ren's relationship. If you've read Amusing, my other fanfic with Hitosa, you know that the two of them are in love. But since hardly any of you have, I've decided to add random Satine-ness in here.

A/N 2: Well, Shaman King, Pokemon 4Ever, and Sailor Moon are real tearjerkers. Any others?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shaman King or Les Mis.


	25. Bring Him Home

Bring Him Home

Les Shaman Miserables

Jean Paijean stood above Marioh, a tear in his eye.

_"God on high," _Paijean began, starting a prayer. _"Hear my prayer… in my need, you have always been there."_

Paijean looked at Marioh again, sleeping peacefully under the shady cover of the barricade. _"He is young… he's afraid! Let him rest, heaven blessed… bring him home… bring him home…"_

Marioh stirred slightly, but Paijean continued. _"Bring him home… He's like the son I might have known, if God had granted me a son. The summers die, one by one – how soon they fly! And I am old, and will be gone…"_

Marioh rolled over. Paijean could just imagine his beloved daughter Annette by his side for the rest of her life.

_"Bring him peace," _Paijean requested gently. _"Bring him joy. He is young… he is only a boy!"_

A bottle fell onto the ground. Paijean whirled around. Hitosa had let her grip loosen on the bottle she clutched in her left hand, for Enjolren's palm was upon her right hand.

Shakily, Paijean continued. _"You can take… you can give. Let him be – let him live! If I die, let me die – let him live, bring him home! Bring him home… bring him… home…"_

Paijean lied down near the planning table, a distance away from Marioh, and nodded off to sleep.

A/N: Yep, this is just about the shortest chapter of this saga so far. I've had this one written since the beginning (since it was so easy to write), and it's nice to know that I've already written Turning and Empty Chairs at Empty Tables… (I wrote those a while back…)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shaman King or Les Mis. (I can just hear you guys reading this in unison with a heavy dollop of sarcasm…)


	26. Anguish, The Fatal Rose Part One

Anguish, the Fatal Rose (Part One)

Les Shaman Miserables

Enjolren opened his eyes as the French sunrise filtered over his eyes. He saw Hitosa sleeping peacefully nearby and jumped up before realizing that nothing explicitly intimate had happened between them. But how he wished something had happened!

Enjolren looked around. Not a living thing stirred, and Enjolren became slightly displeased.

_"The people have not stirred," _Enjolren scowled. _"We are abandoned by those who still live in fear. The people have not heard, but we will not abandon those who cannot hear! Let us not waste lives…!"_

People began to stir at the sound of Enjolren's voice. Marioh raised his head off of the ground as Paijean came out from his hiding spot. Meenefeyrac elevated her head off of the metal of the barricade, and Hitosa sat up, her face blood red.

_"All the women and fathers of children… go from here," _Enjolren told the stirring people.

Norilly was still half-asleep. _"Drink with me to days gone by… sing with me the songs we knew!"_

_"At the shrine of friendship, raise your glass high!" _the others joined into their old chant again, much to the odd chagrin yet contentment of Enjolren. _"Let the wine of friendship never run dry!"_

_"If I die," _Hitosa added, _"I die with you!"_

The rebels nodded their agreement with Hitosa as they picked up their guns and powder. The deafening sound of marching began once more, and the cocking of guns became a universal resonance.

Shots fired rapidly. The rebels now knew the horrors of war, and wanted the blood to end quickly. Marioh alone tackled and killed at least fifteen men, but no one slaughtered more of the French army than Enjolren, who was still passionate in his cause, but now had something else to protect. Marioh thought about asking what was so important to him now, but thought better of it.

Finally, the sound of retreating boots filled the air. The rebels cheered happily, but Norilly looked a bit aloof.

_"How do we stand, Norilly?" _Enjolren asked when he saw Norilly's pale face. _"Make your report."_

Norilly dumped the remainder of the rebels' bullets into a single matchbox - fifteen shots to be divided amongst more than thirty, to be exact.

_"We've guns enough," _Norilly murmured, _"but ammunition's short."_

Enjolren thought for a second. He wasn't expecting this – there were thousands of bullets when the battle was started.

_"Let me go into the streets," _Marioh offered. Enjolren thought him insane. _"There are bodies all around – ammunition to be had, bullets to be found!"_

_"I won't let you go!" _Enjolren snapped immediately. _"It's too much of a chance!"_

_"The same is true for any man here," _Meenefeyrac said from her perch on the barricade ledge.

Paijean stepped forward. _"Let me go. He's no more than a boy… I am old. I have nothing to fear."_

_"You need somebody quicker!"_

Maroche emerged from the framework of the barricade. No one had any idea he was there, and many people glanced at each other incredulously at each other.

_"And I volunteer!"_

Maroche leaped over the barricade and into the Parisian street. The rebels all jumped and began to yell at Maroche.

_"Come back Maroche!" _Chatgles screamed. _"Don't you dare!"_

_"Someone get him back at once!" _Opaly demanded.

A gunshot sounded throughout the camp. Everyone winced, fearing the worst.

_"Look at me! I'm almost there!" _Maroche cried to the rebels, and a collective sigh of relief was heard. Not before long, bullet cases were flying over the barricade. Meenefeyrac caught them in her bare hands as Maroche began to sing triumphantly.

_"Little people know, when little people fight -!"_

A rapid sting singed his leg. Maroche looked down to see blood dappling his small leg. Even though it spilled slowly and agonizingly, Maroche still threw bullets over to his comrades.

_"We may look… easy pickings but we've got some bite! So… never kick a dog just cause he's a pup!"_

A throbbing in Maroche's arm proved to be even more painful than the one in his leg. Blood was blossoming like a rose upon Maroche's shirt, but Maroche was not deterred and reached for another box.

_"We'll fight… like twenty armies… and we won't give up…"_

Maroche grabbed a box and prepared to hurl it over.

_"So you better… run for cover…"_

Maroche reeled back.

_"When the pup grows -!"_

Just as Maroche threw the box over, the French army shot him in the head. The ammunition box flew over, and Meenefeyrac caught it.

She dropped it promptly and retched, for Maroche's blood tainted the box indefinitely.

The rebels now knew they had lost another fighter, and began to mourn.

Anguish, the fatal rose, had bloomed.

A/N: Why'd I rename this chapter? Because… I was tired of how many times that Boubil and Schonberg used phrases like Night of Anguish, Dawn of Anguish, Anguish Battle… (Shakes head) So I combined it into two. There you go.

A/N 2: Do you think credits would be appropriate for the end of this…? I just have the urge to write credits.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shaman King or Les Mis.


	27. Anguish, The Fatal Rose Part Two

Anguish, the Fatal Rose (Part Two)

Les Shaman Miserables

_"You at the barricade listen to this!"_

Enjolren and his rebel force had held out for a day after Maroche's untimely death, and they were even more jumpy and even more irate than before, if possible. The officer with the loud-bailer was now Enjolren's first target.

_"The people of Paris sleep in their beds!" _the officer yelled. _"You have no chance, no chance at all! Why throw your lives away?"_

Enjolren shook his head. There was only one way to deal with stubborn infidels like the officer with the loud-bailer. Slowly, the leader stood up and stood atop the barricade, a definite sign of insubordination.

_"Let us die facing our foes!" _Enjolren roared, sending a chill down everyone's spine with his emotionless voice and his anger-contorted face. _"Make them bleed while we can! Make them pay through the nose!"_

Enjolren turned around and looked down upon the poised and ready insurgents. As he jumped down to the ground, he cried, _"Make them pay for every man! Let others rise to take our place until the earth is free!"_

Enjolren grabbed his gun and made the first shot: straight through the heart of man with the loud-bailer.

The gunfire became rapid and heavy. Enjolren blasted as many people as he could, blood pouring out of every body on both sides.

A steady trickle of blood began to mat Enjolren's head. He looked up to see Meenefeyrac had been murdered.

_"Meenefeyrac…" _Enjolren murmured, but continued to shoot at the enemy. He was doing a great job of slaying everyone in his path, creating a swathe larger than the barricade itself, but he could not deny that people were beginning to fall on the rebels' side.

The first, after Meenefeyrac, was Kantferre, who was shot through the head while reloading his gun. Marioh was stricken through the leg and fell, merely unconscious, but Enjolren shuttered, thinking him dead.

_"Marioh… Kantferre…"_

Opaly shot down the Lieutenant before being taken down by a sniper not fifteen feet away. Splotches of red fell upon Enjolren's pale face and the cobblestone ground. Norilly merely twisted to get a better view before her head was nearly blown off, her throat gushing gore. Chatgles was shot through the stomach, giving him the opportunity to live through a slow, painful death.

_"Opaly… Norilly… Chatgles…"_

Ashitaire and Hitosa were still fighting bravely, but Ashitaire's time was limited, for his arm was bleeding badly. The hemorrhage caused him to die within five minutes, leaving two rebels left, the two that were most closely linked.

_"Ashitaire…!" _

Enjolren began to blast recklessly, killing many and not giving a damn about them. Hitosa was doing well with her controlled blasts, but as she reloaded her gun, Enjolren watched the gruesome explosion of her heart. The bullet pierced her perfect skin, and Enjolren lost it then.

_"Hitosa!"_

Enjolren, restrained by the last moments of Hitosa's life, kissed her passionately just as life left her. The passion of it all, the madness that she was thrown into… Enjolren was now beating himself up for not taking the chance and having his way with the fragile virgin before him.

The French, now seeing the lone rebel off guard, shot him through the heart. The horrid sting was nothing compared to the globs of blood pouring over his body. He breathed in.

He never got to exhale.

A/N: Yes, unfortunately, everyone is dead… (cries for Ren) Poor Ren… I hated this part of the play, because everyone kicked the bucket! It wasn't cool at all!

Ren: Don't worry, Anna's still alive.

(Satine sees Ren)

Satine: REN!

(Satine glomps Ren)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shaman King or Les Mis.

BIG NEWS!  
I finally decided what my next anime musical will be. It will be...

Hair with the Yugioh cast! I know that Yugioh is a real departure from Shaman King, but none of the Shaman King characters fit in Hair... oh well, but my only hint is that Hiroto Honda will be Claude Bukowski! And that Seto Kaiba is in it! More soon, peeps!


End file.
